Half Kunochi
by Terri Leinn Vie
Summary: Ino appeared as if she was seeing a naked Shikamaru dramtically declared his undying love to her. "Yes, I understood why you're a boy but no, I refused to comprehend how such a chick with your huge forehead ended up so damned hot as a bloke!" Rating M
1. Chapter 1: The Warning

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fic below.

Enjoy.

* * *

"How may I help you, shinshou?" A pink haired, wide forehead girl asked respectfully.

Tsunade, a blond haired beauty with her big boobs and sharp jade eyes, replied. "How long have you been under my instruction, Sakura?"

The said girl frowned in confused, wondered why her question had inspired her mentor into such an answer, another unrelated question. However, didn't want to be insolent, for Sakura Haruno was anything but that, she answered dutifully. "Nearly 3 years, from what I remembered."

"Tell me how do you feel right now, compared to 3 years earlier."

"Er, different?" Sakura bit her lips to not let out a loud 'Duh!' What's wrong with her teacher? It's just simply not Tsunade's style to be harmonica and this dignified! Peering at the grave face Hokage, Sakura lid out the choice of Sake because she couldn't smell any alcohol from the other or did the person showed any sign of being drunk.

"More specifically, Sakura." Ok. Tsunade was totally out of her character. Sakura had been this woman's aprecientice since she was twelve for nothing. At the earlier point, where her answer was obviously dump, the hot headed Hokage supposed to jump up and yelling her head off for being a brainless, pea- sized dummy for the blond of course knew Sakura had changed.

May be her mentor had eaten something weird? Liked unfridged bread or out of date sake? From the odd patience Tsunade suddenly acquired out of no where, Sakura didn't doubt this from happen.

Still, the kunochi decided that though, her teacher was sicked and possibly need health checked- up, the woman still had the same look when you did something stupid that practically screamed to your face that 'You're sucked and very hard at it, too.' So, being a dignified and skilled Jonin she was, Sakura re-asset with more appropriate language, plus terminologies that required.

"From what I've recorded myself, my genjutsu is the best out of my techniques, following closely by taijutsu and ninjutsu. I was practsing my stamina but in general, my skills are less or more Shizune neechan level. My medical skills I believe you knew better than me for we work together every day."

"Very well. I'm proud that I've obtained such potential student." Tsunade, for the first time of their conversation, allowed a glowing smile adorned her stern expression.

"Thank you, Shinshou. I wouldn't accomplish all of my skills without you being my teacher." Sakura bowed and smiled back at Tsunade. "And are you feeling ill or not ok anywhere? You sound, er, abnormal today, shinshou."

"No. I'm certainly very fine today." Tsunade exhaled, leaning against her seat while scanning Sakura up and down. The younger girl withdrew a little at how intense and concentrated her teacher was, when she was eyeing her… breasts!

Crossing her arms and forcing down a grimace, Sakura asked nauseously. "Um, Tsunade shinshou… Are you feeling real well, today? May be I should call Shizune Nee san or-

"What size are your boobs, Sakura?"

"SHIZUNE SAN!" The paling girl cried, quickly scurried to the door but her teacher would have none of it, for she slammed her fists on the table loudly, sounding very serious.

"Sakura Haruno! We're in business here, damned it! Answer me!"

Sending a longing look at the door just behind her, Sakura slowly drifted back to her earlier spot while muttering. "C, madam."

"Sakura." Tsunade warned.

"Ok, ok. Small A." Sakura admitted finally but fired up defensively at the unreadable gaze, which she interpreted as pity look, from her mentor. "But it's getting better and-"

"Your height? And weight?" the Hokage cut in again.

"I'm growing but from the last check up, which was a week ago, I'm 1m70 and 50 kg." Sakura shifted uncomfortably between her legs. It's never been a thing that she liked to talk about, much less informing her mentor that she was a degenerated person with a height oddly tall for a teenager and a chest that painfully small, to the point of almost invisible when she wore baggy suit.

And blame it's on none other than the hag in front of her! She thought grumpily while mentally sending resentful glare to her teacher. As Sakura had too much of vanity and pride to ask for tips from Ino or Hinata, she had resolved in depending on Tsunade (after all, she had a pair of hugest boobs in the whole Five Nations, if that's not a bit too exagarrated) for intelligent advices.

Milk. Yes, milk. That's what her teacher had advised her to drink and even replaced her meal if she wanted a faster effect. Innocent Sakura. Naïve Sakura. Dump Sakura didn't know that her mentor just had a dozen of Sake's bottles and her judgement was affected by the god damning alcohol! She had actually followed the woman's advice, and unfortunately for her, even if her first and third size scarely be affected, her height and bones, however, were completely different cases.

Now, she had surpassed Naruto one or two inches and nearly as tall as any shinobi her ages while pathetically being at the bottom of the pyramid when it came to breasts' size. Hers were even smaller that little brat named Hanabi!

"Brilliant… Simply fantastic." Came the mutters of a thoughtful Hokage and Sakura raised an eyebrow in confusion.

She, being, a huge, muscular, ugly girl is… Perfect? Tsunade must totally lose it.

"Sakura."

She jumped and frantically waved her hands. "I didn't just think you've gone insane, shinshou! Seriously!"

Tsunade frowned at her fluttering, sheepish smile and seemed to want to snap at her but restrained her self in time. The impulse woman took a deep breath before staring at her with the strange look from before. "I have a solo A-ranked mission for you. This is a dangerous and possibly leading to death task. It's required not only your skills in combat but also your flexibility in dealing with various types of people and new environments."

"What's it about, the mission I mean?" Sakura asked cautiously, having a blurry connection to what her teacher had asked her before,

"Have you ever heard of Mafia? Underground world?"

"A bit, Shinshou." Tsunade seemed surprised that she knew those terminologies so Sakura quickly explained. "I have been having some interests in rare cases of operation and in one of the books I read, there was a patient who have a gun shot at her side stomach. So, not really understand how the 'gun', in here, work, I have done some research on the weapon which led to my knowledge on Mafia, military and different organizations that required this particular weapons in the New world."

"I'm impressed, Sakura." Her mentor smiled proudly at her, which made Sakura felt very boosted up. Sometimes, her curiosity and the starvation for new knowledge sure had their advantages.

"Then, do you know the Vongola of Italy?"

"Er, An Italian food?"

"The first part is right but not the later." The Hokage said. "Vongula is a powerful mafia family with its short history for under 100 years yet has covered nearly the whole world territory. In each generation, there is a boss, who owns the Sky ring and his six guardians, who each has their own elementary rings. Currently, in Japan, there are an in training the tenth boss of this very same family, which will be your next costumer."

"They required a body guard?" Sakura asked.

"No." Tsunade replied, fingering up a shinny silvery ring she had been rotated during their talk. "You are hired as the holder of the seventh ring for this family, the Moon Guardian."

"Eh." Sakura squinted as the oval object. "But didn't you just tell me there are only 6 guardians and 1 boss? Why am I the seventh? And how long will this mission last?"

"I have only been informed that the Vongula needs one of our skilled shinobi for their seventh guardian and the rest, I don't know." Tsunade admitted, scanning a roll on her desk once again. " They said the guardian will only be temporarily, and the hired person will stay there until the tenth Vogula Boss officially accept his throne."

"Which is how long? 6 moths? A year?" The kunochi asked impatiently because the hokage just wouldn't go straight to the point. She wasn't that worried, though, as she knew Tsunade wouldn't send her too long away. After all, she was still in training and only a Chuuin level, which she had to admit, too weak to risk being away from Konoha too long.

"At least 3 years."

Woa. Longer than she had expected… but she wasn't going to complain. After all, this was her A ranked mission and the first solo nonetheless! She was feeling very excited! Her eyes and face must have shown her eagerness because Tsunade smiled sympathetically at her and continued. " But they need a male."

Eh?

"Eh?"

"Yes, they required a young, 15 years old boy, therefore," The Hokage smiled at her student's confused facial. "You will distinguish as what they want and started your mission at the end of today."

"B-but I'm a girl and m-my hair-" Sakuar sputtered while pointing to her bright pink head, not noticing two certain blonds were sneaking up on her.

"Don't worry, Sakura." Tsunade said sadly, though her eyes were glinting with mischief. "I've prepared everything."

"SEXY TRANSFORMATION SUPER SPECIAL NO JUTSU!"

…

…

"Tsunade Sama. Is this right?" Shizune whispered beside the desk.

"We can't do anything." The Hokage replied quietly. "They want her."

* * *

A/N: A cliché ending and I will explain the construct of how Sakura will stay at Tsuna's house in the later chapters. Any confusion or questions, e-mail me, yeah? Pairing? Saku x? Vote now because I'm still undecided.

Well, then, thank you for reading my chapter and see you in the next release.


	2. Chapter 2: I'm a What?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Except the plot.

Enjoy.

* * *

There must be something wrong. There must be, because my body felt hot, like there were hundred of needles storming under my skin. My spine felt tingle and my chest, vagina and hip ached terribly. Even my hair was having a shock effect, as if there was a bolt of electricity crushed through my head.

Then, just as fast as the odd sensation came, it disappeared within a moment.

W-What the hell?

Groaning because that's what most of people did after a black out, not because she was in any pain for she felt utterly normal, Sakura blinked her eyes and gazing dump struck at a party of two, who were singing and dancing while practically yelling,

"WE HAVE SUCCEEDED! HORRAYA! UBALAYAR!"

BANG!

"OUCH!" Cried the younger pitifully as the elder had smartly slipped away just in time.

"Na-ru-to." Uttered a name liked a curse; the pinkette cleared her throat because her voice sounded hoarse. " What did- Ahem –you- Ahem- do to me!"

Decided that she would just have to drink much water later, the kunochi focused her most deadly glare on the pale, shaking in fear blond. She had absolutely no idea what was done on her but just the mere presence of Naruto and his legendary perverted teacher Jiraiya were more than enough proofs to know it wasn't a good thing at all. The last time she checked her teammate tried something on her, Sakura had to take a long, long time before regained her straight reputation (Because the fucking Naruto had drugged her, which affected her brain and hormone, which led to her kissing every female with her vision line and whom she could have her hand on.)

Though it took only one hour for her to wear off the drug's effect, Tenten, Shizune and Anko (that freaky woman of all people!) never looked at her the same anymore! That's how much she detested being the scapegoat for this baka!

Shaking the boy and wondered why he was this short today (may be fear did shrink people?), Sakura yelled. "Tell me, you idiot! What's wrong with you!"

"Sakura." Shizune's voice and that hand on my shoulder must be hers too. "Calm down. Naruto looks scared off his wit. Tsunade Sama will explain for you now so release the poor boy."

"Shinshou knows?" She released the death grip she had on her best friend's collar and glancing at a triumph face Tsunade was wearing in bewildered. It made sense, now that she thought about it. Normally, Naruto wouldn't be able to sneak up on her without her knowing, for she was always on alert mode. (You'd be the same when one of your teammate was a hyper dimwit and the other liked to scare the hell out of you by his super skill of popping out of thin air.)

Just only when she was in the presence of Tsunade that she allowed herself to relax because the older woman wouldn't let any harm happen to her student, at least not in front of her eyes. Though, Sakura was seriously regretting her belief.

Nothing is impossible in this village.

Then, the kunochi suddenly felt a bit awkward because every one was staring and very intensely too, at her. From the time she leveled up to a rank, she had happily replaced her bright red attired with her proud Jonin suit, the same type of Kakashi Sensei. Though the shirt was baggy and definitely a minus because you couldn't see any curve on her at all, the convenience and rate of comfortable were definitely a huge plus with cookie bonus. Now, she knew why her lazy teacher was never been seen in any other set of clothes but this one.

"Eh, Something wrong?" Sakura asked, scanning over herself but finding nothing weird other than her chest looked utterly flatter than usual. At that time, Jiraiya, suddenly flung at her and cried dramatically.

"We did it! We really did it! The jutsu did work!" She knew it! There must be some trick played on her! "She had become the most attractive young boy! Tsunade! I finally did it! Can I touch your, tehehe, your, tehehe"

Inching away from the giggling in a very disturbing way Jiraiya, Sakura registered what she just heard and immediately rubbed her chest for the evident of her own sex, but in vain however. Ripping off her baggy coat, all she met was a flat, tone chest and even a lean six-packed stomach.

What the hell? When did her chest this… tiny! Where were her boobs! Sliding her hand down to her pant, for the first time since this morning did she noticed there was a thing between her leg, and for the first time in her life did Sakura touched an opposite gender's …

"Woa. So it's this huge." The kunochi muttered, observing her new member, forgetting that her voice was within hearing range.

Tsunade and Shizune stimutalously blushed, however, while the latter dignified diverted her eyes, the former and whose ages were more than 60, allowed an unsettling, feline liked grin adorned her face. It seemed she was thinking that she wouldn't mind did a check up for a very manly Sakura at all. After all, the gir-er, boy did have a nice body.

Just then, suddenly, Sakura snapped back to reality and remembered that she was not supposed to, ever, have such organ in the place where her vagina ought to be! Glaring up angrily at the blushing and pretending to be a high school girl next to her crush Jiraiya, Sakura demanded with venom slipped through her every word. "You got 5 seconds to explain before I knock all your teeth out. Where. Are. My. Breasts?"

"You have boobs before?" Naruto gasped with genuine surprise (that _baka_) but was shut up quickly at his teammate's I-will-kill-you-glare.

Tsunade decided to clear the matter before her student murdered her long time teammate and his idiotic student. "Sakura. You have been transformed to a boy and they perform the jutsu on my behalf. Yes, it's true. The mission you are given have a condition for a young, 15 years old boy and as your normal self, you couldn't be able to fulfill their requirement."

'_Sexist_ _much_?' Inner muttered for the first time that morning.

"But why's me! There are others, who are real, 15 years old boys out there, in this Konoha village!" Sakura queried, glancing meaningfully at an oblivious Naruto, who looked confused and probably just go with his sensei without knowing the actually situation. The baka must have thought they were just playing a prank on her!

"We can't afford it. Our village is low on shinobi and kunoichi at work. True that in your age group, there are boys but their skills and intelligences can't match yours or suited the danger rank of this mission."

"Wait! Danger! Sakura! What the heck, Hag!" Naruto cried in alarming while Sakura rolled her eyes. That dimwit, over protective guy always reacted the same way when the forbidden words (dangerous, injured, boyfriend, you named it!) were mentioned in the same line with her name.

Ignoring the protesting younger blond, whom she motioned curtly for Shizune to drag out along with a still daydreaming Jiraiya, the woman continued at the fuming face kunoichi, or, more accurately, shinobi. "Beside, in the roll, they had mentioned they need a shinobi who can plan strategy."

"What's about Shikamaru? Neji? Even Shino would do!" Sakura stubbornly pointed out.

"Neji and Shino are obviously out because they are from big clan and their secret techniques might be discovered by these 'mafia' customers. We still can't trust those criminals completely, even if we are in business with them. And, as you know, Shikamaru is one of the important peace keepers with Suna so…" Her mentor trailed off meaningfully while Sakura's eyebrows furrowed deeper.

"You mean I'm not needed here?"

"Compared to Nara, yes." Tsunade admitted but quickly added at when Sakura appeared ready to shatter the wall next to her, er him. "Listen, Sakura. I didn't choose you for this mission just because of your skills but also because of my trust in you. I have taken you under my wing for 3 years and though, you learned a lot from my medical technique, your experience in real life and battle is low, if not the lowest compared to your peers."

Sakura bit her lips. True. Studying in her area required her sitting in library reading books or working in the only quarter of Konoha's hospital. Being a medic nin also restrained her from taking too risky mission liked Naruto or being allowed to fully combat liked others her ages. Her people interaction also was limited to her patients or hospital fellow workers (which didn't required her talked more than 5 sentences for they mainly worked liked hell) Though, her knowledge is broad, her social and practical skills were properly lesser than Hinata. (Truth is a bitch!)

"But being a boy? How long will the Jutsu last? And how does it work?"

"I have asked Jiraiya to modify Naruto's sexy no jutsu, which would normally make him become an attractive woman in 5 seconds but when it placed on you," Sakura totally didn't like that gleam in her mentor's eyes. She felt the woman was having too much fun, despite the seriousness of this situation. "it will transform you into a healthy, charming young lad with a permanent effect of 3 years."

"Impossible!" The young gir- er, guy growled. "No justu is permanent, nonetheless lasts 3 years! Where do you have that much charka—" Oh, God. Naruto and his demonic source of energy! How could she forget! With her blond best pal, even the impossible is possible, after all.

"…It may damage my mental health…" Sakura bid bitterly, though she knew she couldn't win the battle.

"Don't worry. Your personality is too rough for a female anyway." Tsunade waved her hand, smirking at the jaw dropped Sakura. "And you make a _fine_ man too. Have you ever considered a sex-change operation? I can create an effect that last life-time."

"Shinshou!" Exclaimed Sakura, horrified at the picture of a muscular, male version of her in her own pink dress! Though, Tsunade said she made a fine man, all Sakura could image that she must look utterly ridiculous because so far, even her father didn't have pink (_PINK!_) hair!

"Ok, ok. It's a possibility." Tsunade chuckled, then throwing neatly at Sakura two rolls. "This is the details of your mission. Because you're in a very stressful period, you are allowed another two extended days to pack and prepare before leaving in the third morning. Now, dismiss. Oh, don't forget to deliver the second one to Yamanaka too."

Puffing off in her smoke, the last though Sakura having was that she needed a new pant.

_Desperately_.

* * *

A/N: Confusion? Where? Remember that this is Naruto world we talk about, yeah? I think any justu will be possible in that world. At least, one that makes sense anyway. Also, I will update this story weekly. Though, I couldn't say the same for my other works.

The votes I have gathered:

Hibari x Sakura 1

Mukuro x Sakura 1

Tsuna x Sakura 1

Dino x Sakura 1

Byakuran x Sakura 1

(Note: The number of votes equals to the moments each of the guy will have with Sakura in the future. Either it's friendship or romance I'm not sure yet. But keep in mind that Sakura would be a _physical _guy in this fic. Most of the time, anyway.)

Thanks to those who have reviewed. Your words inspired my writting. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: The Result

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except the plot.

Warning: A lot of curses so be careful. Also, thanks for following me til this chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Popping up in front of a male clothing shop, Sakura grapped, while blushing madly, some new underwears and pants. She was grateful that at least the jutsu hadn't expanded her size, except her lower part, or made her extraordinary height increased too much (only more than 2 inches). Shuffling to the changing room with her new clothes, that she bought just then and wanted to nothing more but released her uncomfortable sentiment, the kunoc-er, shinobi, quickly put on a new pant.

Sighing in relief that she had chosen a fit set of robe, in front of the mirror, Sakura raised her head, for the first time, had a good look at her new appearance… and reeled back in disgust.

The hell? She looked like a flaming homosexual fag!

Hurriedly ripping her forehead protector off and put it on her arm, Sakura decided that she must look horrify stepping into this shop with a make up face, girly hair style and a pant too tight for a healthy lad! No wonder the people around her had sniggered and made ugly snorts, as if there was a loon let loose on the street for their sheer entertainment.

Angry and furious beyond her belief, Sakura collected her scatter clothes in a swift move and using her jutsu to delivering herself straight to Ino's flower shop. She accepted being a boy, not being a laughing stock for Konoha! And the one who could help her was only the pig.

…Though she soon regretted her decision.

Sakura was very, no, actually, extremely disturbing by what she was seeing now. And some one, who was in daily contact with Lee and closed relationship with Naruto, admitted feeling unsettled meant a _lot_.

"Who are you?"

Heaving an exasperate sigh, Sakura started. "Like I said, Pig, I'm-"

"Stop. Actually, I'd like to correct myself. What are you?"

Twitching at the blunt rudeness of her years best friend, the pink head thinned her lips, repeated herself. She had said this so many times in what almost an hour that she felt like a broken radio. "I'm in for an A-ranked mission that required me being a male. Naruto and the pervert sanin ganged up to perform the bloody stupid sexy transformation stuffs on me. Pig, listen carefully to me. Even though I look like one, have voice of one and own the pheromone of a womanizer, I'm a woman. Got that?"

"Yes and no." was the answer. Ino appeared as if she just had seen a naked Shikamaru, who was dramatically declaring his passionate, undying love for her. "Yes, I understood why you're a boy but no, I refused to comprehend how such a chick with huge forehead ended up so damned hot as a bloke!"

Sakura was very annoyed by the forehead bit but decided to slide it because she had more things to worry than a little petty insult. For exampled, how Ino was circling her liked a predator would on its prey or the way that hand of her rival/friend trailed down her strong shoulder to her firm back an-

"Get your hand _off _my ass this instant, Yamanaka!" The pink head snapped, horrified and disgusted stretched tightly on her face.

Ino giggled. "A bloody hot bloke with a damned fine arse. I'm curious if your man hood was as nice as your body, Forehead." Backing away at the expression on Sakura's face, which practically displayed how the medic nin going to slay the blond in ten different ways, the busty girl smiled good natured. "I'm just saying that as a boy, you're not bad yourself. No need to bite my head off."

"Is the saying part including probing _my butt _with your hands?" Sakura sneered but calmed down enough to toss a roll to Ino and dropped herself on the chair nearby. "Anyway, Hokage sent you a mission yourself. Dunno what it is though…"

Ino read the roll while Sakura fidgeted on her seat. She had yet got use to her very manly body. It's just plainly annoying when she's constantly self conscious whenever she moved. How could she not, when there was a thing dangled between her legs? And, especially when she ought to own a vagina and had nothing there!

"…Ok. This is going to be fun." Sakura suddenly regretted ever to step in the shop by the facial on Ino's face. She was leering at the pink head as if she was a hamburger. Plus extra cheese on top.

"W-what?"

The innocent smile widened to a broad grin and Sakura wished she was fighting two murderous Akatsuki or endured the wrath of a raging Shukaku than being where she was.

Sai opened his apartment's door to find a cheerful Ino and a sulking stranger, who owned a very familiar aura. His mid-night eyes lingered on the pink haired male, suddenly remembered of a certain same color hair girl before addressing his main charge with a well- practice smile. "Good day, Gorgeous. May I help you?"

"Yes! How about going out for lunch after this?" Ino flirted instinctively, clinging shamelessly to the artist's arm and Sakura snickered at the slightly twitch on the boy's face. Sai disliked close contact because he found it's very intimidating, but Sakura was willing to bet that the ex-Root member didn't know that himself. Only those in daily contact with him (actually only her as Naruto is a lost case), could pick up his discreet change of moods. (Yes, he did have moods, as odd as it was.)

Unconsciously slipping away from the clingy girl, Sai used the stranger as a distraction. "And who's this walking fashion catastrophe with his homo squeals?"

A swift punch, squared on Sai's face, was the feedback Sakura offered for his heartily _compliment_. "Damned you, you dick face with shit for brain!"

"Sai Kun!" Ino yelped in horror, rushing to assist the grunting in discomfort Sai, who was clutching his possible broken nose and furrowed his brows at the new stranger. He wasn't angry or in any pain as he had no sensation at all. No, actually, he was feeling something particular different from what normal people would usually do in the time.

The nagging tuck he had from the first time he laid eyes on this dude started to unfolded and vanished. He felt a whole lot lighter now. What's the name for this feeling again?

…Oh. Relief, probably.

Now that he had grasped the true identity of whom he was dealing with, Sai stated blankly at the glowered pink head, eyes glued on a certain body part of _him_.

"So, Ugly really had no boobs after all." If Ino hadn't shoved him to the right, his skull would have been broken by the raw round kick of Sakura, whose legs made contact with the wall nearby instead and nearly brought the whole section down.

"ASSHOLE!" The hot head shouted in blind fury, eyes blazing with deadly fury. If there was any part of Sakura surprised that the insensitive shinobi recognized her right away, it had been subsided by the urge to bash Sai's head now. How dare that bastard rubbed more salt to her wounds when she had already been stressed over it too much already!

Ino could only pray that her day would end without her getting any mental traumatized experience of blood and murdering.

…

It took quite a while for Ino to finally calm the medic with destructive strength ninja down enough to not kill her new crush. Of course, at that time, almost all the furniture in the emotionless, rude artist had been either shattered or broken to the point of unfixable.

"Look at what you've done, Forehead." Ino chided, scanning the after war scene with exasperate. "I'm so going to report this to Hokage Sama! We're here for Sai kun's assistance and instead of pleading for his help, you literally brought down his apartment!"

"Plead?" The pink head snorted, crossing her arms in an annoyed huffs. "The asshole should be grateful that I haven't broken all his ribs!"

"You're just angry because he said the truth!"

"And you're just dump to believe the bastard's lie! Do you really believe the asshole think you're pretty! The jerk's sense of beauty is just as shitty as the combination of Naruto and math calculations!"

"You're just jealous of me, Forehead." Ino sneered and Sakura nearly blew her lids again at the smugness on the blond girl's face if not for the interruption of a certain artist.

"You two can resume your cat fights later and please, tell me again why am I wasting my time with you here?" Sai interjected, nose still bleeding unstoppable but he didn't seem to concern. The artist was actually just saying that to annoy his teammate further.

Ino swooned inwardly at the coolness of the handsome artist while Sakura, predictably, growled. "You're a lucky bastard for being Danzo's subordinate. If you're not, I swear you would have been under your tomb with me dancing on it, Sai."

"Indeed that I'm very lucky." Sai agreed. "Having your over weight body above me, even after death, would be extremely uncomfortable."

"YOU-"

"Sai Kun, we're here on Tsunade Sama's order. Here is the note she sent you." Ino quickly side stepped so she would act as the human barrier between the arguing pair before her best friend/rival could enter another hysterical stage of blood-thirst.

Sai beckoned the duos to the sofa by a flick that resulting a deep growl from Sakura and a dreamy sigh from Ino. The blond busty kunochi just couldn't see why Sakura got angry at whatever the artist did, or more liked how Sakura could get annoyed at the first place anyway. Yes, Sai was a jerk (She wasn't dump!) but nearly all of Konoha kunochi didn't seem to mind that small matter, not when his face was this hot.

Hot? "Oh, my God!" The scream nearly tore her companions' ears off but Ino didn't seem to realize their glares. She had far more important matter! "The air condition! Oh God! Dad's going to kill me!"

Sakura frowned, following her best friend as the girl rushed to the door. "What's wrong?"

"I need to go! I forgot to turn off the air condition in the flower shop!" With that, the only remained left of her, in where Ino once stood, was the puff of smoke.

Again? Sakura snickered gleefully. She hoped that the flowers would wilt before Ino got there. Serve the pig right for being a nosy bitch just now. Sensing the questioning stare of the artist, the pinkette explained with a shrug. "Family business."

"So, transvestite is the new style now?"

"Shut up, jerk! It can't be help!" Then, Sakura processed to aggressively explain her scandalous situation and swearing at Jiraiya, Naruto and Tsunade with this damned Vongula family liked a maniac. Honestly, she had been holding back all her negative emotions in public, even in front of Ino, but now that she was in the safety of privacy and wouldn't offend anyone but Sai, she was free to sprout and curse a storm up to the seventh's level of heaven.

After all, she doubted that this emotionless, blank faced Sai would be offended by her foul language, seeing how he was writing rapidly all her words down, probably for future uses.

In fact, think about it again, she had helped someone with his vocabulary bank and released her stress at the same time. An arrow shots over hundreds of birds!

After running out of breaths and thanked Sai for his offer of water, Sakura finally sighed. "That's how I got stuck in being a god damned bloke and you need to help me, Sai. Can you do something about my hair? And er, my overall to fit more in society and not looked like a demented gay?"

"Friends help each others when one in trouble." Sai nodded and this was one of the rare times when Sakura was actually thankful for being this guy's friend. "The book quotes that. Beside, your hideous hair is really hurting my eyes."

BANG!

Sakura totally took back what she just thought. Sai was just a jerk.

"Get on with it already!" She spat, while the other shook his head and smiled his trademark smile.

"If this is how you ask for favor, I see how accurate the Hokage was for saying you are just liked a thug—" Another smack ensured and Sai smartly kept his mouth shut because the pink head looked ready to kill him, regardless he was just giving out intelligent advises and genuine comments.

So, the pair settled in the middle of Sai's bathroom, while the artist started on his first project, which was Sakura's hair. The pink head lumped in her seat, reading idly a medical book she had lent to the dark haired boy. Though, the two of them wasn't the best of best friend, there was still a bizarre coexistence which they had muttered up after many missions together.

They didn't exactly like to be in each other's presence yet, they trust and cared for each others. Also, she believed there must also be a thin yet obvious air of rival between her and him.

Why? Because of the prize. The prize? Naruto, their teammate; the only one who reminded her of the happy past so far away and the only one who opened the bright future for him.

Ironically now that she thought about it again. She used to be one who mend their team harmony and now, Naruto, did the job for her while she and Sai became the rivals. Both of them wanted to keep the blond for themselves. Even though Naruto is an idiot and he wasn't handsome at all, he was definitely something. He had a power of believe that charmed both his teammate to him, drawn liked a thread to the point of the needle.

Love? Sakura didn't think she was in love with Naruto but she needed him in order to balance her life, between the past and the present. While Sakura might have the advantages of being his crush and long time friend, Sai won over her in the part of understanding and trust. Because they both didn't have parents, both shared a same tragic past, Naruto had a mutual feeling with the emotionless guy. Plus, because the idiot had his manly pride, most of his problems, Naruto would confess to Kakashi or Sai, instead of her, which still annoyed the hell out of her till today.

Funny as it was, between her and Sai, there was also an odd source of attraction and weird as it was, aside from Naruto, Tsunade, Sakura trusted Sai just as much Ino. And she knew, aside from the energetic blond, she was the only one the artist truly bonded with as friend.

"Ugly, you're there?" Snapping back to the reality, Sakura scowled at the nickname and looked up grumpily, only to raise an interest eyebrow at her reflection.

The result, in her own opinion, was less catastrophic than what she had imaged.

"Why did you cut the frame? I didn't ask for it." She asked, touching the short strands that covered most of her forehead and some of her eyebrows. "It made me look gloomier, you know? Beside, it will get in the way when I fight."

"Are you making _comments_ on my art?" Sai smiled.

"Sorry. It's stupid. Forget what I've said." The answer was immediate and Sakura pouted once the inky haired boy glanced somewhere else. She didn't know any other artist, aside from Sai and Sakura was grateful for her limit circle of friend. Having another buddy with artistic blood liked Sai was very tiresome. You had to watch your mouth or you would have to watch your back at night.

"I see that Naruto's sexy no jutsu does a decent job on your appearance. You look a tad better." Sai stated, or rather a rare compliment.

"I remember the name is Sexy transformation super ultra special something..." Sakura remarked, started to form an idea why her charisma suddenly shot up significantly. Though she would have love to say her feminine had finally blossomed and her adolescence, hormone raging instability had gone for good, the truth was still there.

Naruto, when in his Sexy no jutsu mode was an unbelievable beautiful woman so this would lead to her being an astonishing gorgeous man if she was in the very same mode, only this time, she was in a higher, more powerful jutsu. Thus, resulting her looked liked a descendant of God himself.

"How do you think about getting an ear-pierce? And an eyebrow's shave? I do want to try a kind of art involving human skin." Sakura instinctively felt an alarming bell rang through her head. It's not everyday you would hear this excited voice from an empty emotional Sai. He was in one of his moods that contributed sorely to his craze for art and his perfectionist nature.

"Sai. Your smile. Just calm-" Before long, Sakura's shrieks, or now that her voice was lower, yells of terror were heard through the apartment, or even Konoha.

"Sai! I don't think this is a good-!"

CLICK!

"ARGH! My ear! No! ARGH! Don't come near me! Get that machine aw-!"

BROOM! BROOM!

"Mother fucker! It's hurt liked bitch! Stop- My shoulder! Don't you dare! Don't touch it! I'm not a victim of body vandalism !"

After three hours of torturing and one-side protestings, finally, peace inhabited again in the small apartment of Sai. Sakura sulked darkly in her emo corner after the 'art-making' of her suddenly insanely strong teammate.

And, oh god, the pain! How could that gayish, asshole Sai get such strength in such short of time? Even her monstrous, or charka enchanted power couldn't haul her ass out of his deadly, ironic grip!

Sending charka to her ear's hole to smooth down the flare of pain, the girl/boy crossly picked up a mirror to criticize her new, totally fresh out face… and mentally had a pool of blood dripped out from her nose.

_HOT!_

Inner was doing a double fainting and swooning while Sakura blazing a bloodshot red.

Unruly hairs, bangs handsomely framed a beautiful face with thick, long lashes, fair skin and soft, peach lips. Her eyebrows were finely shaped, high cheekbones with a straight nose and vibrant jade eyes. Her left ear was pierced with the same dark pink ruby, matching with her new bleach hair.

And don't forget an eye-drawing, unmistakable insignia of a dragon cleverly crafted tattoo, which snaked around her neck downward all the way to her right palm, fangs bared and inky, sinister eye glowed eerily under the rays of sunlight. Though with the assistant of instant healing charka, the carving process was still a hellish experience, which Sakura was sure if she was a trained, skilled medic nin, she would have passed out already from the suicidal agony.

_But it's worth it!_ Inner exclaimed in glee, eying at the handsome, unique in a good way tattoo with fondness. Sai's always seem a tag more superior (whether he's aware of it or not) when art relating topic was concerned and Sakura could clearly understand where it came from.

"Hey, Tranny."

Reflectively catching her head band, Sakura glared at the blank face artist when he ordered her to wear it around her thigh. She hissed, a little startled when her voice came out deeper and more deadly than she liked. "Stop calling me Tranny!"

She really needed to get used to all the new charisma, new voice, weight and even way of talking (Sai recommended she sounded very disconcerting using the female pronounce instead of a male with her new appearance.)

"Fine, Ugly. What's your name? The new one, I meant." The guy asked, spacing around to clean all the mess with the help of a grudgingly pinkish silver head. "It would be bad for my art to have such distasteful name liked Sakura."

Too tired from the loss of charka and stamina, result of struggling for the past two hour, the girl/boy shook her head, having a peek at her roll. "Dunno. The mission doesn't state I need to use a fake name so-"

"Akira." Sai finalized. "Akira Sawada."

"What? But I like my 'cherry blossom in a spring field' name!" Sakura objected. She was proud of her name and even if she was a boy, such a great name her father gave her wouldn't be in waste. Beside, in using her real name, at least, she had a small reminder that she was at least a girl!

"Still, if I was going to name you, it will be Akira for when I cut your hair and did the tattoo, the only thing I try to express is this aura, liked something, um, sharp yet soft… I don't know how to express it but that name comes up in my mind when I saw you this morning." Sai admitted, looking a bit awkward that he couldn't explain what he was really thinking.

Sakura was slightly surprised at the revelation. So, her look did have its theme too. Glancing from the pile of trashes (her hair, blood, bandage…) to his dirty hand from the tattoo's ink, she remembered their first, true conversation where he said he couldn't name his painting.

Damned her soft heart… Sakura sighed, mumbling the new name as if trying to see how it would roll off her tongue. "A-ki-ra. Akira. One who has great intelligence. Hm… What's about Sawada?"

Sai said. "I just think Akira Sawada has a nice ring. Also, it's your client's last name so I thought it would be beneficial if you take it as your last name. Cousin will be your role, right? You didn't need to use it if you want, though Akira Haruno doesn't have much rhythm."

_Smart ass_. Inner sneered, too stubborn to agree that the artist made sense.

"Well, Akira Sawada is me from now on, then." Sakura, simply, didn't have the heart to argue and just wanted to get this over and done with. She would really needed a nap right now. She wondered if Naruto would mind if she crashed over at his place later. Compared to her apartment, his was a lot nearer.

"And I think Fag would do for your nickname." Sai smiled and another hole was added to the emotionless artist's apartment.

* * *

A/N: Too cliché name? Sorry. I never intend for Sai to be Sakura's make over styler but it just suddenly came up through the way. But if you think about it again, Ino or any other girl wouldn't be able to compare with a talented artist liked Sai, right?

The votes I've gathered:

Hibari 2

Mukuro 2

Tsuna 4

Byankuran 2

Dino 1

Notice: It is not possible to vote a character for more than once. Sorry. It's just unfair somehow. Anyway, I'm surprised that Tsuna could be so popular. I thought it would be Hibari or Mukuro who got the highest votes. (It seems Gokudera and Yamamoto don't stand a chance here).

All in all, thank you for those who have reviewed. Your words inspired me greatly. I'll continue to try my best. (Also, for those who are in exams heat and still get time to read this, goodluck with your score and thanks again.)


	4. Chapter 4: The Side Effects

A/N: I will prefer Sakura as Akira for she is a male now. But when she thinks as a girl, her original name will be used. If you found it confused, tell me, ok?

Warning: Some swearings and bad thoughts from Sakura. Enjoy.

* * *

Goosebumps were spreading liked bushfire over Sakura's skin. Excuse her, but who wouldn't when almost every female species, from little girls to old, wrinkled women were staring at you in a very… lustful way? Those predator gleams, hungry stares and seductive winks were starting to become her newest nightmares.

"Sa-"

Bang!

"Ouch! Er, Akira." Naruto grinned sheepishly at his mistakes before pointing out. "Why don't you eat your ramen? You look kinda pale too! Are you ok?"

Team 7, 'he', the idiot and Sai were having their lunch in Ichikaru, after shopping for new weapons that he was going to need in the Parallel world. It's a pain to go with a loud- mouthed, hyperactive Naruto and in addition to his frustrated, it's scared the hell out of him when girls and women started to check him out whenever he passed by.

Like now.

Before Akira could form a reply, Ayame, the owner's daughter had cut in, eyeing him shyly with a pretty blush adorned her cheeks. "Naruto kun, do you know this…?"

"Oh, _he_… er," The blond was fluttered, or rather frantically trying to remember who 'he' was. No doubt the baka had already forgotten the made-up story Sakura told him earlier, which, of course, resulting a death glare from Akira. Fortunately, before the brunette woman could find anything odd, Sai came in for rescues.

"This is Akira Sawada, Sakura's cousin. He's going to stay here for two days before returning to his village." The artist introduced the pink head. "Akira San, meet Ayame San, this uncle's daughter."

The handsome lad nodded in greeting while staying perfectly silent. He couldn't risk talking too much in public. Sakura was an out-going type of girl and if Akira had the same personality, with the same way of talking, this might lead to distrustfulness from those, who were closed to the medic kunochi. Akira was warned by his Shinshou that the mission and jutsu must remain confidential, with the exceptions of those already involved, and the pink head would be damned if anyone beside team 7 knew his real identification. Tsunade was not one to fool around. He was ways smarter than the knucklehead sitting beside him.

Beside, he secretly hoped, or even prayed, his anti-social behaviors so far would discourage this girl, and all other women, from wanting to, well, jump him. Those burning gaze would really rip his shirt and tear his belt if it could, right there and then.

"N-Nice to meet you." Inner groaned inwardly. No such luck. The older girl stuttered, only able to take peeks at his face instead of looking straight liked others. Sakura couldn't blame the girl because after all, it also was the first time Sakura saw such a handsome boy liked her self in male version. No one could rival Akira when it came to look, Sakura was sure of it. Still, that didn't mean Ayame would back off. _She _had enough experience as a fan girl to know just how shameless one could be.

"Hahaha! Such a good looking one! How old are you already, lad?" The owner interrupted to save his unusual shy daughter.

"15, sir." The reply was just as curt as it was polite. Just exactly how Akira wanted it to be. Because, blabbering and being all casual to these two might lead to them realizing that 'he' was indeed Sakura Haruno.

"A mature one, I see. Well, then, what village you are in?"

"Moon, sir."

"Oh, it's really far away from here." Ayame as if had collected enough courage, commented timidly. "You must have a very important task to come here, Akira kun."

"Hn." Came the golden reply he could mutter up. First, because he only wanted to finish gobbling down his ramen and getting the hell out of the store (One of those women was inching close!). Secondly, and more importantly, he was just damned tired. And he meant it! Oh, talk about being beautiful is like living in hell.

* * *

_Flash back. (That morning)_

After a hot, steaming shower, Sakura stepped out of her bath with her usual Jonin attire. She had gotten a good rest yesterday after a private celebration at Naruto's house with food as delivering Ramen. All in all, things were going better than she thought it would. Being a boy, aside from the short mortification when receiving instruction at peeing and cleaning that area, Sakura didn't have any other trouble. Though, it was hard at first to handle her newest member, she had got a hand on things quicker than her friends' expectations.

After all, Sakura was a medic nin and embarrassing just didn't have a place in such profession. If force, she would clean and even operated surgery on others' man-hoods, so it would be utterly ridiculous if she couldn't handle her own. Sakura was touch and she would live to her trait.

Collecting her usual self- defensing gears, Sakura took a look at the list she had jostled down yesterday. New weapons, training clothes, sharpening rocks, under-wears, school equipments (in the mission, she would attend a junior high school there) and books related to modern art of healing. She would only bring this much as she would be supplied clothes and accommodation by her clients during the time- period she stayed there.

Deciding she would prefer a walk over wasting charka, Sakura entered the main road not long later. Working in dangerous profession such as ninja had polished her paranoid trait. In an emergency, just one ounce of charka would determine the outcome, whether you kick ass or eat craps. You couldn't be too careful in this dogs-eat-dogs world.

The kunoichi had no idea how much she would come to regret her choice very soon afterward.

On her way, while enjoying the spring day of clear, blue sky and lovely cool winds, Sakura suddenly wondered if she was that good- looking. Beside her Inner, both Sai and Naruto didn't seem to be faded one bit by her new appearance. Ino was of course couldn't be taken seriously. (That girl would flirt with any person that had a dick between their legs!)

May be yesterday she was just seeing things? After all, when scrutinizing her new face again this morning, she discovered that her complexion and features didn't change that much. They were only been modifying to look better (liked her skin fairer, eyelashes longer, lips redder, ect.). May be she was just in a hyper state yesterday and that she was just another average looking guy?

"A hottie, he's _so_ gorgeous!" Hearing that, Sakura, instinctively, swirled around to look, only to catch a girl – with eyes that had transformed into hearts – staring her way. Reflexively the girl/boy looked left and right. _Where? Where's the hottie? She wanted to check him out too!_

Just as Sakura was peering around, someone suddenly grabbed her/his hand. _Who's this rude jerk? Doesn't he know that it's forbidden for somebody to grab a girl's hand whenever he pleases?_ Inner fumed while Outer turned, glaring daggers at whoever was, literally, looking for death… _Oh, it's a pretty girl. I nearly mistook her for a pervert!_

"Um, are you new here? I wouldn't mind showing you around." The girl smiled, looking up at Sakura hopefully while the pinkette wondered what she should reply. It's clear that she was standing out too much with her hair and if she said she knew the way, this might cause warriness and suspicious. No one in this village could miss a _guy_ with bright _pink_ head! However, for some reason, if she agreed to this girl, Sakura felt she would be in even more danger than being beaten up by Tsunade, so, gaining up courage, she declined as polite as she could.

"Thank you but I know my way. You don't have to -"

"No! I'm free now! Let's go together!" She cried, trying to look innocent.

Another girl, who was also a looker, suddenly jumped in, clutching Sakura's other arm. "Hey, there! I also want to quick exercise! Plus, I'm an exceptional guide so choosing me would really worth your while!" Ew! That chick was practically drooling as she purred in a very disgusting way!

"Me too! I know every single corner of this village!"

"No, me! I've born here and is an expert for leading!"

"Wait! You girls couldn't be better than me! My official job is guiding tourist, anyway!"

"When did we have such a job anyway?"

"You just stupid! So, darling~, only me could be your right choice."

_W-what's this scene?_ Akira thought, looking at the horde of women with befuddle emerald gaze. He would love to say that Kohana's citizens were being more and more hospitable but… God! Those women all had this very identical predatory gleam in their eyes, gazing at him as if they were hungry wolves looking at a piece of delicious meat, a raw, fresh and bright pink dish!

At last, he had understood how a steak must feel and he must say it wasn't pleasant. Not at all!

_Calm down, calm down! Women will want to maintain __their feminine images thus they definitely won't act like ravenous wolves lunging for a steak. It's broaded-day light so I should be safe. Anyway, seeing how things are, I'm confident I must be very, very, handsome._

Taking a deep breath, Inner told him liked a coach whispered to his student before an important boxing match, _you are__ a guy now _(Sai: Actually, you're a tranny…)._ Both of us must behave like a guy, although I have not a single idea how a guy would react at being stared at by a horde of women as though he were a piece of heavenly chocolate. _

_How about trying to be polite and noble? I don't want to be a second Neji or Gaara._

_That might be a good idea, _Inner cheered_. This world needed more hot princes liked us too!_

And so putting on his most alluring smile and using a soft baritone voice that for the first time, Akira knew he had. "My apologies, ladies, but I really need to go. May be we can get to know each other in another day an-"

"My god, he's freaking hot!" As delighted squeals filled the air. There was a sudden movement and before Sakura, an elite ninja could flinch, a girl had rushed towards her steak – no, towards Akira – and _this_ sparked a chain reaction. _Good god, when there's dozens of girls rushing towards you! What would a guy usually do? _Akira didn't know, but he… he wanted to RUN!

Tsunade would kill Sakura when she heard her prized student scurried off liked a little weak puppy, when just facing some delicate, fragile kunochis. Ok. Her shinshou also needed to know this. Sakura wasn't afraid when she faced with an murderous Sasori, a drunk Tsunade or a killing- mode Itachi, at least, not as scared as she was of being raped, traumatized, selling as sex slave and probably being raped again for the rest of her life. Sorry but the image wasn't appeal at all.

Damned those clingy, horny girls! Why were they so annoying? Even if she was using transportation jutsu or jumping from roof to roof in the quickest speed she could pull off, they wouldn't let her go. Now that Sakura noticed, it seemed the numbers just getting bigger and bigger! What the hell? She didn't know Konoha had this much women! And why were 10 years old kids and above 70 hags in the mix as well?

Wait! Were there also guys? ...Ok, she didn't need to know the _reason_ for that. Not when she will stay in this form for the next 3 years. Shivering violently, Sakura decided that she was going to run as if all her life depended on it, or, more accurately, her virginity was on line.

Gratefully that she had smartly created many clones that able to divert the crowd's attention and slipped away stealthily, Sakura, once again, was in an exhausted spirit as she entered Naruto's apartment and lumped ungracefully on the floor right when she stepped foot on it.

"Eh? Sakura Chan?" The owner cocked his head in confusion at a gloomy, battering looking girl/guy. "What's wrong?"

"Everything." Akira expressed gravely to his best friend. "I was in peace one second and the next, suddenly, I was a prey for perverted women, from all ages! How absurd was that!"

"Hm, actually I don't think so. With my super powerful sexy Justu, it's only normal that you attract opposite sex liked bees flocking to honey." Naruto pointed out innocently but grinned with his arms folding behind his head as he added. "But isn't it awesome! You are so popular now! I bet you are even hotter than Sa… um, Sai, I meant…"

Tearing her eyes off the awkward blond, Sakura felt her heart dropped as she desperately changed the topic. "But it's really weird that I can't use henge on myself. I have tried several times earlier but it never works."

"Oh, I forget to tell you!" Naruto exclaimed. "You can't perform Henge or any other Jutsu to change your appearance! You are under a Henge yourself already! Any attempt to change will not work! Also, your look will remain the same for the next three years, even if you want it to change!"

"You mean I will be liked immortal while I'm in the jutsu?" Not aging and always had a beautiful, young face sounded rather too good to be real.

"Yep! Believe it!" The blond pointed a thump up excitedly while Sakura rolled her eyes. The baka should be grateful that she was too exhausted to yell at him for creating such a dump jutsu!

_End Flashback_

* * *

_(After returning from the ramen shop)_

In the evening, finally collapsing on her comfy bed in her own apartment with no potential threat around, Sakura allowed herself to relaxed and sighed at how much trouble her day had been (due to running plus dodging craze, rapid and hormone-unstable women). Then, she remembered the talk with Naruto before they got off to get Sai and growled. Though the-always-in-top-shape- part sounded nice, the part of not being able to Henge herself was rather alarming, especially when in emergency liked this day. She needed something to hide her face.

…May be a mask liked Kakashi Sensei would do. Yep! Of course! Why didn't she think about it earlier! Oh, how much energy had lost due to her stupidity! Adding the superior, most necessary object to the list of shopping, Sakura even wrote down the words in capital, bold, letters, in case she would forget about it the next day.

She had only spent a day as a boy and she had already lost half of her life-energy from the horrendous chase! Damned them, those annoying girls! No, damned the Vongula for being a bunch of tight ass, narrowed mined and sexist, who would prefer a boy to a girl! How unforgivable they were! If it's not for their stupid, selfish demands, she wouldn't have been transformed to a boy and no troubles liked today could happen to her old self! Even though Sakura hadn't met her newest clients, she had already felt a deep resentment toward them.

And whenever Sakura hates someone, the feeling will stay put till the rest of her life. She's totally not looking forward for her next three years!

_Oh, man_. Sakura buried her head in her pillow._ Life's sucked!_

* * *

A/N: The longest chapter so far. I tried a style of flash back but messed up all the way. I guess I'm just not suit for that structure. Oh, and just to clarify, Sakura still had her hair pink, but just slightly turned silver because they had been bleached by Sai. You know the color of white but reflected tinge of pink? If you don't know, try to use your imagination ok?

Now, the votes I've gathered.

Hibari 6

Mukuro 4

Tsuna 4

Byakuran 3

Dino 3

Gokudera 1

Yamamoto 2

Xanxus 1

Harem 1

Also, thanks to** brokenmaestrom** I've had an idea of getting a beta reader. Would anyone be interested? I'm kinda sucked, ok, may be a lot, in grammar and spellings so getting one to back up will be nice. Please, p.m me if you're bored and need a job to kill time!

Thanks for anyone who have read and reviewed. Your words inspired my work and speed up my writing. Hope you enjoy this chaper. See you in later chaps.


	5. Chapter 5: The New Home

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but male! Sakura. And even so, only half of him is mine…

Warning: I raised the rating to M, just in case. Lots of swearings and bad languages.

Enjoys

* * *

"You're ready?" Tsunade asked from her spot.

"Actually…NO!" Sakura shouted back, pointing at her front with shaking mortification. "Why on earth does it have to be your ear hole? It's freaking repulsive!"

"Oh, for pity's sake! Because it's the _only_ hole that delivers your sorry ass to the New world, you blithering fool!" Tsunade restrained herself enough from outright blowing her top off but one could see clearly that the Hokage was very offended. "Beside, there are ninjas, whose sore job is cleaning my statue! It's sparkled, can't you see, you stupid girl!"

The pink head frowned, scrutinized in disgust at the huge ear hole that was actually caved along with the rest of Tsunade's face on the Hokage's mountain. How could one be so cruel, not to mention uncreative and extremely cross, to use this as the bridge to her new mission's location? Though she had expected to venture through some caves or using a very dizzy, head- spinning method liked spiral air jutsu, but honestly, ear hole?

But then, again, what could she possible anticipate for in the first place, anyway? This is _Naruto's_ homeland, after all.

Checking her belongings and sent another irritating glance at an impatient Hokage (who most likely just wanted to get back to her sakes) and the group of people who had tagged along to say goodbye, which consisted of a giggle Shizune, a blank face Sai (his lack of humor, for the once, was appreciated by her), a camera holder Ino (she would get that pig back!), a snickered Jiraiya (he would better pray once she finished this mission) and a downright laughing his ass off Naruto (The baka even dared to rolling around on the floor to emphasize his point!). Sending a clone to stomp rapidly on the stupid blond's head and taking a discreet sadistic contentment when she detected the soul gradually leaving her teammate's eyes, Sakura sighed sadly then muttered bitterly while hopping into the pathway. "Well, an ear hole is definitely better than the nose's one…"

However, instead of ground her feet touch, a strong, powerful blow of winds hit and engulfed all her body. Effectively curling into a defensive ball and using her arms as an X shield, Sakura squint her eyes and feeling her body fell into a pitch black, infinite air. Just as soon as the weightless sensation occurred, it was quickly subsided as her foot found the solid base of the floor. Snapping her eyes opening and regarded her surroundings liked a skilled kunochi she was, Sakura found herself rather satisfied.

To be frank, Naminori town was everything Sakura had imaged it to be. Standing tip toe on one of the highest building the pathway had left her, the pink head clutched the map in one hand while scanning the place keenly. Identical houses, identical trees along the identical streets. It's as if every road in this town was designed to have the same structure. The only things that changed here and there were the shops and restaurants, which Sakura noticed, didn't have that much variety to begin with. Though, it was a boring design, the people lived here seemed to be another stories, Sakura observed.

Jumping to a rooftop that was the nearest place to the location where the event that the pink head wanted to witness was displaying, Sakura watched with amusement a short brunette, who wore only his mickey mouse underwear and had something akin to fire flickered on his forehead, pummeling a groups of adults who were all twice his size. Then, just as soon as the weird pervert (that brunette should be because even Jiraiya didn't dare to undress while fighting!) stepped foot on the ground, a series of bombs exploded. And such attacks, to her experienced eyes, were from the pervert's ally, who seemed to have no idea how his weapons ended up blowing up his friend instead of the enemies.

Yes, she wasn't kidding and yes, she was thinking just how lucky it was that at least Naruto, who was supposed to be an air-head, possessed more brain than that silver haired dummy. Having the lengendary destructive Rasengan fired at her every time they went on missions together would positively have gotten her ten feet under the ground by now.

Though, it's good that the short, mickey boy had been skillful enough to avoid his miserable death by jumping up, it's seriously bad that his eyes had caught the form of her and the worse thing was Inner was having a bad case of heart melting (Sakura would not miss the ego if she actually died). For some reasons, the boy-starving ego of her had found this pervert to be awesomely cute (damned ninja's ability of vision) and had been bewitched by those cameral orbs, that skinny form and even the only piece of clothes he wore seemed to be undeniable endearing in that fan girl's mind (if she did have one). Akira could only roll his eyes in exasperation, forcing the Sakura inside him to face the newest possibility. If she didn't move, or more accurately, disappeared from the spot right now, the chance she got tortured, killed and may be even thrown to a horde of women while naked, by her beloved shinshou was as high as Hokage Mountain.

Sakura was supposed to never reveal her incredible identity as a ninja warrior to normal citizen. She was, forcefully and very violently, warned by an menacing Tsunade that if her shinshou heard any, and she meant any, rumor about spider-woman, sudden earth wakes or unexpected valleys where they weren't supposed to be, Akira better whispered goodbye to his manhood. And Sakura knew (She wasn't that crazy woman's student for so long for nothing!) if Jiraiya wasn't the legendary toad nin, he wouldn't still be able to boast about his 'big boy' until this day. And for that fact, both Inner and Akira shuddered.

Of course, all the speeding planning and thinking had just happened in the short time the pair met each other's eyes. Being a smart girl/boy, Sakura was, an idea flared in her brain (Akira called it resourcefully, Inner preferred to the word desperately) and the pink head immediately followed the option, the only choice she had in that situation. She rolled off the roof, unfortunately, _without_ charka and with the foresight in mind that she would undoubtedly lose either of her arms. Though, comparing the broken bones to a missing '_something'_, it was not much of a decision, really.

In the split moment Sakura fell off her stand, by some rare chance (and she meant it because she was really busy trying to fall off the proof in the most graceful way she could), she caught those cameral jewels, which were initially emotionless, started to widen and something akin to life flickered softly. Also, by some freak miracles, in the middle of _air_ space, the boy was able to spin toward her, and in one swift move, at least, smooth enough for normal citizen, Sakura was caught in a gentle hold and they both landed liked feathers to the ground. And damned it but it was awfully romantic, Sakura had to admit to a gleeful Inner.

Yes, the rational Akira part commented, it was if _he_ was a **girl**. In this case, where both parties were males, the only conclusion the shinobi could come up was that this brunette, who had saved his ass, must do so because _he_ was looking pathetically pitiful. In fact, so much that a mickey-underwear weirdo had to rescues and carry him in a princess style! (Sakura had no idea how Akira came up with such ridiculous answer. She honestly didn't.)

"Are you alright?" Inner swooned as she pointed out dreamily that what a prince would say to his princess right after rescuing her from the big, bad dragon! Akira smiled, because to his ear, that what a smug bastard would say to his underdog. And because Sakura generally tended to disagree with Inner, she resolved to listen to her boy's self and frowned dramatically.

"Good enough," Shoving the boy, whom now she noticed had lost his earlier awesomeness and the fire on his forehead had disappeared, Sakura said with dignify, as if she hadn't just nearly fallen off the roof and might break a few bones in the process. "Thank you for saving me."

"Eh ha ha. That's ok and I'm glad that you're fine." It would sound more than cool if he wasn't in his underwear, which was bright red Sakura might add. Somehow, laughing sheepish and asking if the pink head was really alright, this brunette looked anything but heroic, even somewhat demented if you asked.

"Tenth!" A manly yell and both of the parties turned to the newest arrival. It was that silvery haired dummy, who was the whole cause of her problem, who, up close, had a pair of storming jade eyes that was tainted by concern and whose face adorned a handsome frown that only made him ten times sexier. Inner panted disturbingly inside while Sakura flushed red. What kind of girl wouldn't? Thankfully, her outer self, which was Akira, showed none of these emotions. But even if he wanted, the mask would have hid it so the pink head really had no need to worry about being mistaken as a perverted homo.

After had showered his 'Tenth' passionately by a tsunami of worried questions and repeated apologies about not being able to protect him from the earlier dangerous threats (no doubt have no idea he was the most devasting threat), the guy, whose name, the brunette had called, was Gokudera Kun, finally noticed that there was another presence in the little garden. This newest person was a skinny boy, who was just as tall as Gokudera and whose butt was saved by his awesome, precious boss. Though, Tsuna always said it's wrong to be discriminate and judged one by his appearance, Gokudera, for once, thought his boss might be slightly, a tiny bit, inaccurate. The storm guardian smelt a rat and this pink haired, masked face (what could be more suspicious!) brat was stink of bad news.

Stepping up to shield his tenth, Gokudera asked, or more likely demanded. "Who the fuck are you?"

"I mean no trouble." Akira said, as polite as he could to an asshole. "I'm only here to visit a cousin of mine."

"Then what the hell are you doing on the top of my Tenth's roof in the first place?" The savage had not decreased a slightest amount.

"An accident," The shinobi said smoothly, though Inner was anything but calm. Sakura couldn't proudly brag that she had been using her special, super power jutsu to transport herself on that roof, and was having a nice, enjoyable moment until that mickey brat was blown up to the sky and forced her to jump off her base because standing there would raise suspicions? Sakura would be surprised if she could still make it to her client's house in one piece.

"And?" Gokudera prompted.

Startled out of her thought by the pair in front of her, Sakura realized these two still wanted an explanation and had been waiting for it all along. What a nosy bunch, Inner muttered, and Sakura was tempted to tell them off. However, she remembered her motto of 'less enemies, more allies' and Akira replied easily.

"My family's helicopter (she just knew it was something that can fly and delivered people to place) brought me here but unfortunately, they dropped me off early and on the wrong spot. I was supposed to be on the ground but ended up on that roof, unfortunately. Not being used to standing in such place, obviously, I quickly lost my balance and you saved me just in time before I crack my neck. Thank you again." At the last line, the shinobi looked pointedly at the brunette, who smiled kindly in return. It's really useful to have a peek at this world's newspaper.

"I'm sorry that you've had a hard time. Would you like to come inside to have some tea now?" 'Tenth' asked politely.

Before Akira could form an answer, Gokudera interrupted rudely. "Then why didn't I hear a helicopter's sound?"

The reply was quick and Akira had to force back the 'Duh' expression. "Because you were too busy fighting."

"I'm always alert of my surroundings and liked hell have I heard anything liked a fucking helicopter!" The silver head growled, eyes flashed dangerously as he added. "Don't fucking lie to me because I know you are a god damned liar right the moment you sprouted those unrealistic words! Filthy son of a bitch!"

Whatever loving emotions Sakura might feel toward this piece of hot meat had been twisted and tossed over a window. Just as soon as he opened his mouth, Sakura had dimmed him as a worthy guy that could rivaled Sai for the first place in her list of "jerks that needed to be eliminated off earth in an early future for the sake of world peace". And hell but Tsunade wouldn't even hold her back from punching the living crap out of this foul-mouthed bastard. It's a sheer wonder that Akira had been able to suppress his inner beast and said as pleasant as he could. Though, it was more of a snarl than a calm reply. "Then you don't know shit about lying or are you clever enough to hear my helicopter's noises!"

"What the fuck did you say, you pink haired faggot?"

"Gay because of my hair color? How shocking creative you are, you brick-headed, crap-mouthed, dim-witted punk!" Logics and senses could meet Spartan for tea for all Sakura's care!

"I will blow your ass to the seventh level of heaven, you piece of shit!"

"Show it, you thick-skulled hooligan!" The bastard thought he could go against an elite jounin, who was the fifth Hokage's exceptionally talented apprentice and who had been one of the two persons to manage to kill the infamous undefeatable Sasori of the dangerous Akatsuki criminal organization? Oh, he could learn. Inner would make sure of it!

Sadly, before anything remotely related to 'lesson' could be desmonstrated non-gently to the insufferable jerk, a bullet tore through the air, effectively halted the potential crisis.

**Bang! **

**…**

Both of them stilled, neither moved an inch. Mind you but even Garaa wouldn't if he was to be shot just 1 inch from his nose. Akira was impressed by Inner, who, though was in a serious life-threatening situation, still gathered enough energy to squeal over just how hot Gokudera was up close, while he, himself, was breaking out cold sweats furiously. When was that bitch ever not in heat?

"I supposed you are Akira Sawada?" A babyish voice filled the tense air. Even a flying leaf seemed to be in slow moving motion.

"Yes." It took Akira sheer bloody mental strength to finally calm his wild beating heart down and answering in the most dignified tone he could mutter. He dared to glance toward the direction the bullet came from, and nearly went face-faulted, if that had been possible in real life.

'An infant?'

Inner scoffed and corrected. 'No, idiot! It's a talking and knowing how to fire a freaking gun infant!'

"I'm Reborn. I'm glad that you are here finally. We have been waiting for you." The little boy, that couldn't even reach the brunette's knee, said with an air of authority. It would have been hilarious, the way that stern tone couldn't match its owner's childish facial. However, there was just this odd way Reborn held himself, coupled with his gleaming gun, which was still directed at the shinobi's face, that portrayed as if the infant was daring Sakura to take him not seriously. Even Gokudera, who, so far, had shown to be only capable of acting liked a corn-brained jerk, stood rigid in fear.

"Hie! T-This is the cousin, no, _my_ cousin, you've been ranting about lately!" It's a high pitched shriek, the kind that you wished to desperately strangle the owner right there and then! What the hell? Could anyone get more oblivious to the pure pressure stretched tightly in the air? It's the brunette again, and this time, Akira admitted that this boy must be something to do something as fearless as whining in front of that venomous infant and still prancing around, in his underwear, unharmed.

Smack!

May be not totally unscratched but he's still alive and _that_ counted as amazing.

"Dame Tsuna. Stop being annoyed and please, dress properly in front of guest for once!" At least, it's only a punch to the head, instead of a bullet to the skull… Wait… Tsuna? As in Tsunayoshi Sawada? As in Sakura Haruno's client? As in Akira Sawada's main charge for the next three years? This wimpy, whining, perverted, mickey feisty weirdo?

And Inner, would you, please, stop your damned squealing? Someone was trying not to fall into chronic depression here!

* * *

A/N: Well, Akira should meet Tsuna first, of course. From now on, to be fair, there will be one fluffy moment Akira had with each of the candidates on the list before I finally decided who he/she should end up with. I will still gather the votes though.

Tsuna 11

Hibari 6

Harem 6

Byakuran 5

Mukuro 5

Dino 3

Gokudera 1

Yamamoto 1

Xanxus 1

Also, for the sake of anyone who might like to get an inspiration of how Akira looks like, check out my avatar. I do not own it but as an illustration, I thought that guy looked the best! It's a bit small but I don't know how to put link in so, sorry.

Thank you for anyone who reviewed. Your words inspire my process. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and my future work. Also, I think I will wait until this story's review reaches 50 something to update the next chapter. It's a goal I wish to meet, I suppose.

See you.


	6. Chapter 6: The Not So Good Start

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

* * *

"Are you a demon?" That's not what a person expected to be asked right after they had had a relaxed bath and was still trying to digest the fact that their client might get a bigger threat from their lusty inner than any physical enemies. Sakura hadn't exactly surprised when Reborn announced, after the dramatic introductions, that he would be living under the same proof with Tsuna. She also didn't feel any thing akin to shock when the shinobi had been assigned to sleep in the same room as Tsuna, quite contradicted to both Tsuna and his self-proclaimed right handed man.

Though, if she was honest to herself, Sakura did feel something when that sentence was out of Reborn's mouth. But, frankly, Akira didn't want to admit it and Sakura was too ashamed to even remember what Inner had drawn out inside the pink haired boy's head. It was unsettling and even somewhat scary to think that she, or her mental ego, could produce such terrified, mouth watering sexy, er, sorry, again- terrified, undignified image of Tsuna along with her. But as much as Inner liked it, the scene was shattered by one sentence from Akira, who reminded her that they both, now had a thing between their legs and wouldn't it be lovely if _he_ wore that thong?

"Uwahaha! The demon was too scared to even talk! See how awesome I am, I pin?" Snapping back to the presence and staring down at two kids at her feet, Sakura took in their presence and wondered how uglier a baby could get. Seriously, a corn shaped and a crocodile head?

"Why do you think I'm a demon, cow boy?" Sakura would have gone for the crocodile name but the infant was wearing a cow suit and they would spend the next three years together in this house so what's wrong with wanting to make friends?

"Duh! Your hair is pink! The uncle in the TV said demons have pink hairs!" Sounded liked what an old geezer in Edo era might say. Though, Sakura had doubt that what actually be said was about blond and foreigner.

"Clever, aren't you? I'm not a demon though and I couldn't change the color either. It was something I was born with." Akira smiled. "Do I look like demon, Panda Chan?" This time, the words were directed to the corn-headed girl, who flushed and smiled brightly. Tenten was right. Chinese little girls generally liked being compared with cute animals, and panda was an additional bonus point.

"I think your hair is pretty," The girl said in Chinese, a language Sakura had learned enough from Tenten to understand when one uttered it. The shinobi decided he liked this little girl. As if to emphasize her point, Panda added. "Pink is my favorite color too."

"Thank you. I will take the pretty hair as a compliment." Akira said, patting the girl gently.

"Lambo Sama thinks your mask is cool too! Why are you wearing one, Oni nii san?" As if not wanting to be left out, the short boy tugged on Sakura's leg, asking curiously with his round, big eyes shone brightly. Panda also wore the identical expression, face titled to the side as her little hands occupied Sakura's other leg.

Suppressing the urge to coo because he was a man, Akira crouched down, gathering the two little kids in his arms as he whispered in a serious hushes. "Could you two keep a secret? This is a very big one that might endanger the three of us if any of you ever revealing it to anyone."

"W-what is that? Lambo Sama is an amazing man! He will- will keep his words!" The cow boy laughed in a rather shaky manner, though his little fists clutched the shinobi's shirt even tighter.

"I-pin never goes against her promise. I swear on my pinky's behalf!" Panda said determinedly, rather too mature for her ages but Sakura found it very adorable.

"I suppose I will trust you both. But remember, once you heard it, you shall never be able to utter it to any soul, ok?" The children nodded and Sakura sighed, faking a minute to think before whispering. "I'm a vampire."

"You are lying!"

"I-pin will not take kindly to be fooled!"

"No. I'm a vampire!" Akira hissed, effectively shut the two kids up. "That's why I'm wearing a mask. I won't be able to walk under the sun if I'm not using this mask to hide my skin. I'll die, if I remove it."

"That's just so wickedly cool!" Cow boy exclaimed, now was looking at Akira as if he was a God that just descended upon the ground. "Would I grow up to be a vampire too? If I am one, I will be able to kick that Reborn's butt all the way to the moon!"

"Stop being silly, Lambo Kun. Pretty Hair said he is born with it so you won't be able to become one!" Pretty hair? Akira was relieved that only him and Lambo were the only two in the house that could understand i-pin's Chinese. How gayer could one did when his nick name was pretty hair?

"But will you teach me how to fight? Like an awesome vampire?"

Akira thought, while carrying both of the noisy kids to the rest room that, may be, living in this house wasn't so bad after all. Sakura liked kids, as cliché as it was. They reminded her of something pure and happy, of the past when she only feel joy and blissfully ignorance, of life and hope. Sure, they were cute too but Sakura was content to think that she loved children because of the meaningful symbol they carried.

"Oh, Akira Kun. What kind of food you like for dinner?" Mama, a pretty woman with good natured personality, asked cheerfully from the stove as the trio entered the room.

"Anything will be fine, Auntie." Akira replied politely, as he sat down on the couch beside Tsuna, who was reading a comic book. His client looked astonished to find both Lambo and I-pin fighting for the shinobi's attention. It was actually rare for these two to attach themselves to someone whom they just met. Usually, the kids would take a while to be familiar to the stranger but his cousin must be a special case because only when Mama promised them a dish of pancake did they leave Akira's side to bath.

"You seem to have natural talent with children." Tsuna commented, wanting to form some friendship with his roommate.

"Nothing special. You have a nice family."

"I bet you won't say it after a while living here." The brunette grimaced.

"I dare not." Akira smiled, "Especially after meeting Gokudera San."

Tsuna blushed, though he didn't know why. There was just something undeniable charming in his cousin's smile, even though he had half of his face hid. "He's a good person, rough but well intentional."

"I know many people liked him. Though, I'm not sure if it's a good thing or not." Sakura was reminded strongly of Kiba and a little bit of Naruto. If she could handle them, both physically and mentally, Gokudera might not be a challenge to her. She remarked, remembering hundred of times she had to apologize because of their derange antics, whenever she had the misfortunate to teamed up in a mission with either of them. She sighed. "Must be hard for you all these times, Tsuna san."

The brunette smiled shyly. "It's the first time anyone saying that to me… Thanks."

"You're welcome." Akira couldn't help but smile back. "I think it's a fact so it's normal no one voiced it out loud."

"Um, you sound like you have experiences." Tsuna commented good- natured.

"Plenty." Akira played with the ring on his left hand middle finger. "Bad and Good. Though, I suppose those times help you grow. Life would be pale without them. Anyway, don't talk like I'm the only one with weirdoes as friends here. How do you meet Gokudera San?"

Tsuna grimaced. "He challenges me to a duel."

"Let me guess. Then, you beat him to a bloody pup and took him under your unbelievable huge wings?"

The brunette smiled softly at such a joke. "No, but I kinda save him."

"From his own dynamics?"

"…Is it that predictable?"

"The fool names Gokudera is." Both laughed. "He seems to be really into you. Are you sure there is no local club devoting to Tenth Sama?"

Tsuna blushed, stammering. "O-of course not! I'm worthless! You shouldn't expect too much from me! I mean I'm always called Dame- Tsuna and it's suited me, you know? Before, I'm always bullied, must be my face or something, and without Reborn, I couldn't even hold a decent conversation with Kyoko Chan! And-"

Akira frowned, but deciding to change the topic. The guy didn't seem to have a slightest idea just how well skilled of a fighter he was. He needed some serious confident boost later or earlier. "Hold on a sec. Who's Kyoko Chan?"

Tsuna's blush was now rivaling a tomato. "A classmate."

"And your bird?"

"No!" Tsuna cried, and to Akira's amusement, even his ears were blazing. "I mean, I wish… But that's another matter."

"Aw, my cousin is a boy with normal hormones, after all!" Akira laughed. "You know what? I could even help you plunder her booty! My seduction skill is not bad compared to those around my ages!"

"What is 'plunder her boot- never mind, I don't think I need to know it." Tsuna's suffering face was totally funny. "By the way, thanks for the offer but I will humbly decline right now. I have had enough match-makers in my life already."

"You poor soul, is it Reborn?" Akira was anything but pity. It's too hilarious!

"Who else but that evil sadist?" Tsuna looked positively a mixture of bitterness and self- pity.

Things were going too well, Akira thought. He got along with his client, or at least he thought so. He made it into good graces of those in the house, even the woman who have a strange fetish for infant named Bianchi (though her cooking was another matter) and he's even found himself enjoying the times they spent together eating dinner at the table that evening (again, minus the 'desert' of that crazed woman!). But nothing good ever lasted long, Sakura had learned to expect it and true to her prediction, things went pretty downhill after the dinner.

"Tsuna nii! Mama! I'm home!" Akira glanced from his spot, which was the sink, to the door, where stood a boy around twelve, with blond haired and bright eyes, embracing his charge in a bear hug. "I miss you so much!"

"Fuuta Kun! You're back!" Tsuna cried, returned the affectionate action before the rest of the household joined the club. Akira, who was being an outsider, only watched from side-lined, trying to match the boy's face with information he had gathered from his research. Fuuta? Aside from his age and nationality, Sakura couldn't gather anything else from him, much liked the rest of his client's friends and companions.

"Eh? Who is that, Mama?" The ten years old asked, eying the pink haired boy with interest. How could he not, when everything surrounded the guy screaming of attention? Especially that mask.

"Oh, it's Tsu-kun's cousin, Akira kun." The woman smiled, gestured between the pair, who were both regarded each other neutrally. "And Akira Kun, meet my other son, Fuuta Kun. Ah, the pan cake! I need to watch the stove! You kids get to know each others, yeah?"

After Nana, Bianchi, along with the noisy kids, had retreated to the kitchen, leaving the trio, plus Reborn by the side, alone, the shinobi decided to make the first move. "A pleasure to meet you." The shinobi said politely, even went as far as extended his hand for shaking. Another member to make good impression on. Fuuta didn't hesitate and immediately grabbed the taller's hand. However, something unexpected happened and Akira wished he had kept his arm to himself instead.

As soon as the skin contacted, Fuuta gasped, clutched his hand back, as if he had touched blazing fire and before any one could understand why, the boy had blurted, ogling Akira as if he was a rare alien. "What the heck are you?"

A joke? "Last time I checked, my status is human." Though at this, the shinobi would ahave sent a playful wink toward Lambo and I-pin if they were here.

"A-are you sure?" There was just something in the younger boy's eyes that forced the shinobi to stay alert. What did Fuuta mean? Could he possibly know the shinobi's secret? Liked, in his/her real gender? The younger, still staring at the pink head, said carefully, almost warily as he inched back. "This is crazy. I-I couldn't rank you. In fact, your name is not even in my book and the only conclusion is that you are non-human or," At this, those orbs narrowed, clashing hard against the steely jade eyes. "may be you aren't even from this world."

"I think you have lost your marble."

Fuuta snapped. "I do not! See this book?" The little boy pulled out a huge book that was nearly half his size, from his pocket. Akira would be impressed if he was not too nervous. "My name is 'Ranking Fuuta', which you should have heard if you _are_ from Italy. Just by touching people, I could rank them in every area! I don't want to boast but many paid insane amount of money for me to rank them!"

"And your point?"

"That you are un- trustworthy and should not be here." Fuuta said matter- of- fact.

"What give you the right to judge someone?"

The younger boy said with an air of superior. "My book."

"Then there must be something wrong with your ability to use your book."

"You are the wrong one here!" Fuuta tugged on Tsuna's sleeve. "Nii Chan! You gotta listen to me this time! He's really, really, really suspicious! Don't let him live here!"

This was not amusing anymore. Frankly, Akira found it irritating. "Oi, I got my ID and Reborn here as proof of my identity, brat! Stop being a wuss!"

"I'm not!" Fuuta argued. "How can you not be a freak with such repulsive hair and that ugly tatoo? Have you ever heard of common senses?"

The youngest boy didn't mean it to be cruel, as much as he was furious now. However, Tsuna realized when he noticed his cousin tensed up with both his fists gripped to two tight balls, that Fuuta had made a mistake (big or small he was not sure). He didn't know about Akira's past but one could see that his little adopted brother had stepped on a forbidden territory by the look of blank rage in the pink haired boy's posture. But before the brunette could cut in, Akira had hissed, with such venom that Fuuta unconsciously took a step back to hide himself behind a stunned Tsuna. " You'd better remember this well, brat. Roll your tongue seven times before you speak or it will be me who fucking kick your head off your neck, ok?"

All those years later, Fuuta still shuddered over the memories of the first day he met the Vongola guardian of the Moon. Though the man didn't move a muscle, the sheer resentment in the air coupled with those hardening, narrowed orbs were enough to suffocate him. It was not a good memory that Fuuta wished to remember but now and then, the boy still wondered if Akira would have attacked, even killed him if Tsuna and Reborn wasn't there. The fact that he saw his bloody death when staring to those reflected jade eyes was scary enough.

"Akira." The warning in Reborn's tone was serious and Akira shot the infant a dirty glare before storming off, not noticing that Nana was calling him back for cake and that the infant had this very disturbing smirk.

That next day, on the news, Naminori citizens were puzzled, having absolutely no idea why their beautiful forest had lost nearly half of its trees.

* * *

A/N: This is the crappiest chapter I've ever written. I promise the next one will be a lot better. The votes I have gathered.

Tsuna 12

Hibari 8

Harem 8

Mukuro 5

Byakuran 6

Dino 4

Gokudera 2

Yamamoto 1

Xanxus 1

Thank you for anyone who had and will review. Your words are my inspiration and they kinda speed things up. I was a bit disappointed that not many reviewed when Sakura, finally, got to meet the Vongola. Though, my goal was reached (57) so it's ok, I suppose. Now, the next level I hope to get was 70 reviews before I update the next chapter, when Yamamoto will get to meet Sakura briefly. Anyway, thanks for reading and see you in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7: The Not So Good Dinner

Disclaimer: I know this is old but I own none of the character in this story.

* * *

"Auntie, I, uh" Sakura stammered, trying not to gawk in mortification at the bunny underwear Nana was currently holding up and asked what her opinion was. The pink head was really a polite person, really she was. And Nana had done nothing to provoke her resentment. However, the woman's sense of fashion was another problem. Seriously, was there any auntie who wanted to buy her niece a bright, and undoubtedly ugly, pink underwear? Why the hell should she care whether her boxer matched her hair color?

The kunoichi really felt the _pain_ her client had to go through. In the end, the pink head muttered up a forced smile. "I don't use this type of clothes. I prefer the ones I brought from home, Auntie. Beside, I've already got a lot and there just simply no space to store anything anymore."

"Aw, but this one is so cute! You would look handsome in it!" Nana protested, and both Akira and Tsuna simultaneous blushed. Why should he care if that boxer suited him or not, especially when no one would even see him in it? Though, if a rapist did get to his pant, the shinobi doubted any pervert could get a kick out after one look at _this_.

Sakura had known Nana was a kind woman. However, she had underestimated the woman's good nature too much and was dismayed that Nana had abandoned the household for the whole day, in order to take her cute niece shopping for clothes. Normally, Sakura wouldn't have any problem going shopping and sightseeing. But, unfortunately, she would rather like looking at books, or even dresses and not boy's (Male's!) underwear. It didn't help the matter that both Lambo and I-pin had tagged along, causing chaos to erupt in whatever shop they stepped in, creating more than dozens situation for both the teenagers, (Tsuna and her) to blush in embarrassing and shame.

The day hadn't gotten better yet. Akira's mask and hair had also attracted much attention and being stared at must make Tsuna feel uncomfortable. The boy's tired face said enough. But his exhaustion might have been from other source aside from her too. The two accidents, one was a thug stealing an old woman's purse and another was car crashing, this morning had forced the shorter teen to be under a transformation, that similar to a jutsu that burst one's strength stronger, namely "Dying Will Mode." (The one she had seen him under yesterday.) It's a shame that the pink head didn't own Byakugan. It would have made an interesting extra information on how Reborn's bullet, activated the spurt of charka inside Tsuna.

Though, the kunochi doubted she would use such an attack or any of the Konoha shinobi might ever find her research useful. Honestly, prancing around, kicking ass or performing mind-blowing jutsu in your underwear only didn't sound appealing, even for Lee, she was sure. Once again, Akira felt another surge of pity toward his charge, knowing just how agonizingly one was when suffering under humiliation. (Having Naruto as a permanent teammate taught her enough)

"Oh, dear! It's already this late!" Nana exclaimed, glancing worriedly at her watch clock. "It's a special cooking program today! I couldn't miss it! Boys, I'm going home early so feel free to have some bonding time." She was already leading Lambo and Ipin to the direction of their house.

"Mama! Wait! We won't have dinner at home, tonight!" Tsuna called, hasting the hurried woman in her steps. "Yamamoto invited Akira and me to have sushi at his dad's store tonight! Is it alright?"

"Oh, sure! Of course! Have fun but remember to go home, early, ok?"

After watching the woman and children disappeared behind the corner, Akira asked. "Another friend of yours? This Yamamoto?"

"Oh, yeah. He, along with Gokudera, has the same class as us." Tsuna had been informed that the shinobi would attend Naminori's high and was secretly dreaded the first day of his cousin. If Akira couldn't provide appropriate reasons for his mask and pink hair, both had failed to gain, even Tsuna's trust so far, his cousin might not leave the school in one piece, knowing the head of the discipline's commitment's abusing nature.

Tsuna had wanted to warn Akira about the glaringly obvious danger, namely You-know-who yesterday but for some reasons, Reborn interrupted his good- natured action by a swift, painful kick to the head, almost making him biting and losing his tongue in the process. He hadn't understood why his tutor threatened him to shut his mouth but decided not to go against that violent baby's order. He had missed his tongue by sheer miracle yesterday and judging from his ridiculous ill luck, he doubted another chance of survival might present if the same trick was played again.

"I'm sure hope he's not as energetic as the some one." Akira remarked, following the way Tsuna showed. They were currently walking toward Yamamoto's father's shop and the shinobi did mean what he just said. His tolerance was short and he couldn't be too sure if Inner could be able to hold in anymore if another jerk appeared. God knows if Naminori would still be on the map after one of her earth- shattering, charka- induced blows.

Tsuna couldn't help but chuckled at the grimace on his cousin's face. Though half of Akira's head was hidden, most of the time, those jade eyes revealed enough emotions for the concealed part. "You will like him! He's very nice!"

"You honestly don't remember you comment exactly the same praise about 'Gokudera San', do you?" The shinobi pointed out. "Will he be there too? Your other friend, who had the bad case of asshole-ish?

"I didn't put it that way!" Tsuna said in horrify, a bit offended that his best friend was insulted. Though, the tone Akira used wasn't hostile, just bitter sarcastic, so Tsuna didn't get angry. After all, Gokudera was the type who always did a poor job at first impression and he, himself, didn't think the silver head could ever be described as kind when Tsuna first met him.

"Ok, jerk seems to be a more polite name. So, will he have dinner with us?" Judging from the sheepish look of his companion, Akira sighed. "I take it as yes."

"He was in bad mood yesterday." Tsuna tried.

"Frankly, I don't want to face him once he's in good mood either." A happy go lucky, foolishly smiling while declaring he loves peace Gokudera popped right up in both the teens' minds and both simultaneous winced. Tsuna mentally agreed with Akira, because from his past experience, while angry Gokudera was troublesome, a joyful Gokudera brought even more injuries to himself, and others (specifically _him_!). It sounded contradicted but true enough.

Not liking Gokudera enough to continue talking about him without any cursing, Akira changed the subject. "Where is Bianchi nee? I haven't seen her today."

Tsuna looked a tad nervous. "Oh, she's back to Italy with Fuuta Kun. There is something Reborn needs them to do, or so they said."

Good for that brat. Inner muttered. Having him around would undeniable lead to the shinobi commit homicidal someday. Yesterday was hetic enough. Something Reborn needs them to do? That's a nice way to put it. Akira was sure, the brat had received enough 'sweet- talk' (having a shuriken pointed at his neck) to know where his place was.

It was a good thing Tsuna decided that since most of the people around him was strange, having his cousin hiding his true identity and face, who also clearly displayed some very disturbing evidences of failed temper- managing issue, was acceptable. After all, so far, nothing too derange had been revealed from Akira (aside from the fact that the boy stored sharp, pointy weapons all over his body) so the brunette thought it would be alright. Or, so he tried to assure himself when Reborn had his gun pointed to _his_ forehead when the short boy expressed his wish to move out.

After a while of silence, Akira remarked, not used to complete silence, especially when Sakura was the permanent teammate of the most loud-mouth ninja named Naruto. "I like your town's clothes. It's very comfortable."

Glancing at the normal fade jean and simple white T-shirt his cousin had just bought and put on immediately right after, Tsuna felt confused. "…Realy? I think they are kinda plain. I mean, Naminori is a small town so it doesn't have as much fashionable clothes as big cities liked Tokyo."

"The materials are light and the design is easy to move in." Akira said. "From where I come from, people have even more boring style." They focused more on daily survives, war and death. Sakura hold the last bit back, finding it's saddening to even think about it. Comparing to her villagers, the people in this town was in heaven. No constant fear. No haughty death. No worries about food storage. (She had seen those big supermarkets and thought, even the richest ninja village in her world couldn't afford to build them.) When would Konoha be as peaceful as this town, Akira wondered.

Noticing the far-away expression in his cousin's facial, Tsuna stayed quiet instead of voicing his question of why. He had learned from last night that Akira did not like being queried about his personal life and Tsuna respected his will enough to push the tirade of unsatisfied curiosities down. The two walked silently on the road, passing the people who were busily minding their own business. At last, they stopped in front of a big crowd, and the shinobi wondered what the cause was. The people had lined up but it seemed the problem stayed in whichever shop they were waiting to buy from. Some were grumbling, some simply gave up but most just kept complaining about tardiness, very loudly.

Tsuna as if recognized something, dashed forward to the shop and Akira realized that this must be their destination, the sushi free diner provider. As the brunette came into full view again after the shinobi had arrived at the store - after much pushes and shoves and swearing – the pink head realized that the short boy was talking with a tall, dark haired boy, who, the shinobi supposed, should be Yamamoto. And Akira was not happy. Not at the moment his gaze took that face in. Though, Inner was another matter as the mental ego literally was swelling up with ecstasy.

'So-So HOT!'

'Classic.' Sakura muttered back, and the ego glared right back at her, though how, she didn't even know herself.

'Shut up. You don't know a monkey ball about hot guys.'

'Why should I, and you in fact?'

'Because even though we have a thing between our legs, inside we, or me only _in_ _fact, is _still a god damned girl!'

'I have this feeling that Orochimaru leech to that very same philosophy as his life force.'

'… You bitch just ruin my day.'

Satisfied that the shameless fan girl had grudgingly retreated to her rightful corner, the shinobi focused his mind back to the presence and stood attentively beside his client. Tsuna had just finished saying something and both of the teens turned to the shinobi.

"Would you please do me a favor, Akira Kun?" A frown blossomed between the pink haired boy's brows and the shinobi just knew, once those bloody pleading, pitiful, heart-breaking puppy eyes found his, that whatever the hungry ninja might hope to have that night had come right back to bite his butt.

* * *

"Do you know how much you own me, Tsuna Kun?" And Konoha along with Tsunade. Akira wished to add in his grumbling. A lot, and lot lot lot! Inner yelled, creating explosive havoc inside his mind. The shinobi didn't need such a headache when all he should focus on was the fact that there was a hand creeping up his thigh!

Putting a gentle hold on the filthy hand, Akira smiled forcefully at the customer, a man who was leering disgustingly at him. "Please keep your hand to your self sir."

"I like chicks with sexy voice like ya! Wanna good shag?" That jerk's companions even dared to laugh like a bunch of loons on crack. Akira struggled to keep his rage inside, vehemently imprinting the bastard's face to his mind. Naminori's people wouldn't mind missing such a sore bastard liked this asshole.

"Please, sir." Discreetly sending charka to the drunken man's brain, the shinobi left immediately once the body plopped to the table. He couldn't count how many assholes he had put to deep sleep by the very same method that night. How luckier a person liked him could get? Carefully striding back to get the customers' orders, Akira almost cursed out loud as his foot accidentally stepped on his kimono and making him nearly smash-kissed the floor. It's a blessing he was a ninja that allowed him to regain his balance quickly and looked every bit as elegant as ever.

"How is our leading lady doing?" The man, who was introduced as Yamamoto's father asked cheerfully from the place where he was rolling new made sushi in inhuman speed. The shinobi would have been impressed but he was too angry at the man to feel anything closed to pleasant toward him.

"Why did you have to choose today of all day," Akira glared right at the man, who didn't even flinch at the sheer murderous force in the air. "to be your 'Special Free Sushi plus extra beautiful geisha as hostress' night?"

"Sorry, sorry." The old man even had the nerve to chuckle liked a sheep! "I have promised to pay you double the paid!"

"You honestly think I want your money?" Akira asked flatly.

"Free sushi?"

"How about hell no!" The shinobi nearly explored at the amused way that man was looking.

"Now, no need to be such pest." The elder said calmly, offering the dish with intrigued hand-made sushi. "Takeshi and Tsuna Kun didn't complain so you need to man up and be a good boy, Akira Kun."

"…I'm no Kun."

"Beside, you look stunning in that kimono." It was a robe that made from silk with different shade of red blended together. Though, Sakura got no problem with her traditional clothes, Akira did, especially when this kimono was designed for geisha. How could one feel comfortable when his clothes always threatened to spill off his shoulder? The fact that he was in a middle of the sushi shop, surrounding by drunk perverts did not help! "And you must feel proud, because aside from Takeshi's mother, I have never found anyone who could pull off as well as you do in it."

"My muscularity is not proud."

"Oh, don't worry. Even though, you are pretty, most will never mistake you for a girl completely."

"Good for them because I won't hesitate to present them a black eye when they mistook me for their wife." The old man smiled sheepishly under Akira's accusing glare.

"I know and I'm sorry Akira kun. Anyway, enough with the chit chat. I see that many customers are turning green because of me stealing your attention. Hurry up and serve them, boy."

"I am not happy."

Yamamoto's dad laughed. "Silly boy, you don't need to when you're such a looker."

But that's not the point! Akira wanted to yell, but restrained himself successfully. He swirled around and angrily stomped to the assigned table, once again mentally prepare charka to knock another pervert out. It wouldn't have been a problem to just serve the customer because Sakura occasionally might help Ichikaru ramen shop if they were short handed. Akira could handle foul mouthed bastard liked the one Yamamoto was serving, or bad- tempered one liked the woman who was scolding the clumsy Tsuna for spilling sauce on her skirt. However, cross-dressing in a fucking kimono and letting perverts, who leered at his face (For the life of himself, Akira could never understand what drug he was on when he agreed to take his mask off after wearing this stupid kimono), his non-existed breasts (Though that didn't stop some from trying to grope his flat chest!) and who were more than pleased to roam their filthy hands all over his body, his very manly body?

If only Tsuna hadn't been so god damned persuasive with his bloody big eyes!

Apparently, the actresses, who would be in the roles of geisha as in the advertising outside the shop, had got caught in a car accident, which blocked the whole road to get to Naminori's gate and had been unable to reach to this sushi place. Akira couldn't understand why the old man just couldn't cancel the whole damned thing and waited till tomorrow until the actual hostesses were here. In fact, he found it's ridiculous that the man had dragged his son and even his son's friends (and friend's bodyguard) into this stupid business.

Tsuna San was too kind for his own good, Inner grumbled. He should have refused straightforward and galloping right off liked Gokudera had done once the begging began. However, the idiot just had to live to his motto, which was 'understanding and accepting all', which then, forced Akira to stay behind as his sore job was protecting the baka.

And who could say no when the old man had even kneeled on his knees to beg the shinobi to help keeping the restaurant's reputation. Oh, damned it all!

Akira couldn't even form an appropriate curse to swear at his shitty situation. Not when there was a hand on his ass, _again_.

Tsuna, Konoha and Tsunade owned him too much.

* * *

A/N: I'm sincerely sorry for the late update. However, I think the chapter worth the wait, no? I've been busy these days so, even though I didn't show the votes, I actually went through it, so no worry!

Thank you for anyone who had kindly read and reviewed my story. Your words inspired my work and sped up my writing. Hope you enjoy this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8: The Not So Good Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

* * *

When she was a tiny little kid, there were many things Sakura imaged she would become: a doctor, a law officer, a designer or even a gardener liked Ino. She was never a sappy girl but she was ambitious. She dreamt and yielded to create a foreseeable happiness. However, much to Sakura's disappointment, there were not many things that suited her. She was not extremely smart liked Shikimaru. She was not terribly beautiful liked Ino. She was not filthy rich liked Hinata and there was none of the admirable grace liked Tenten's she owned. Sakura was plain, to the point she thought she would never suit to be anything but a man's housewife

So, Sakura did just that. She set her life force to pursuit the most charming boy in the village, Sasuke Uchiha, even if before that day, she wouldn't even spare any boy a glance. She worked and worked and worked. Cut all ties with Ino (a potential threat), obese with fashion, drown in two-scent love advices in some rubbish girly magazines, even went as far as stalking the boy and accepted all the painfully insults he threw at her, just so, her dream could blossom.

Sakura was stubborn and she thought that because she had offered too much, of course, life must be fair and rewarded her back with something even better.

But Sakura was young and stupid. The sense of life justice died within her the day Sasuke betrayed his home for power. And for the first time in her life, Sakura realized the reality of her dream. She longed for love, for belonging, for plain happiness and in such cruel world like the one lived in, that simple wish was just as out of reach as the earth to the moon. She couldn't have love, but she knew she would achieve the new goal she just made.

Power. Fame. Money. Sakura didn't care if she was called greedy.

Human is greedy. And she would obtain what she wanted soon.

Even if it meant the sacrifice of her dignity.

"AKIRA!"

Eyes snapped opened, the groggily kunoichi sprang out of her bed with startlingly speed and cried. "Holy mother farts!"

As Sakura's blurry vision slowly focused back, the kunoichi realized something was suspiciously strange. It was abnormally cold, which could be explained by the absent of the comfortable blanket, and there was something missing when she moved. Her search for the tugging sensation was distracted by a thrilling laugh. It was warm and invited. She saw a boy, probably taller than her 5 inches, was keeling over beside the door as tears of laughter streaming down his face.

"My goodness! That must be the weirdest curse I've ever heard!"

Sakura's brows knitted with confusion. The face was familiar but that didn't help Sakura in determine who this loon, who was laughing and wincing about stomach ach – at the same time- was.

"Don't mind Yamamoto Kun, Akira Kun." Sakura lowered her eyes and as she took in the image of a smiling Tsuna, her brain threw itself into full speed race. The scenes from yesterday and the days before finally flooded back and the shinobi groaned.

How could _he_ forget? Of course, Akira was no longer in Konoha and his life was practically pulled up side down. And, for the love of his pink hair, how dare he forget the downright humiliated experience the bastard over there had caused him to suffer?

"If I did, the loon would already be 10 feets under ground." The shinobi told his client seriously, who forced a chuckled and instinctively took a step back at the glare of pure malice his cousin just presented his best friend.

Akira shouted, as the loud noise of shrilling laughter still rung in the room. "And you can stop now!"

The tallest guy, with jet black hair and twinkle brown eyes, beamed. "Oh man, it's been forever since I've heard something that funny!"

Noticing the low, angry growls from his cousin, Tsuna commented with false calmness, hoping his indifferent could cool the pink haired boy down liked it would do to Gokudera. "You were very rude, Yamamoto Kun."

"Sorry. I sort of lost my mind a bit back there."

"A bit?" Akira asked sarcastically.

"Yeah." The cheerful boy confirmed.

"I don't think you have ever own any 'mind' to lose it in the first place." The shinobi said flatly.

Yamamoto frowned. "Hey, did you just mock me?"

How denser could one be? "No, close."

"An insult?"

"A direct one. Congratulation, genius."

"I know! It's great, yeah? It's the first time I successfully detect an insult!" Yamamoto laughed, and if this was a cartoon, Akira's face would have been visibly glowered with bright thunderous flash.

"Are you sure he's sane?"

Chuckling along with his best friend, Tsuna nodded. "He just gets great sense of humour."

"Too bad, I don't. Now, shut your gob before I shove my shoe to your ugly face, jerk!"

"Whoa, whoa. Easy, mate." The fool still had enough brain to halt his mirth as he gestured a peace sign. "Quite a temper you got."

"What is he doing at our house anyway?" Akira stared pointedly at Tsuna instead, who looked quite uncomfortable.

"It's my house, actually." Yamamoto cut in.

"Then, what the hell are we doing at that dork's house?" Ignoring the high-spirited fool, the shinobi narrowed his jade eyes at his client, who flinched quite visibly under the violent rage that Akira didn't intend to aim at him at all.

"Oh, I get it! I reckon I am getting a better hand on this subtle act. It's a game, ne?" If possible, Tsuna was practically shrinking as the rapid increasing rate of intense bloodlust in his cousin's glare. Yamamoto, who never owned any natural talent when it came to mood-reading skill, smiled brightly. "Tell him you are here because last night, Nana San said you two could sleep over as walking home so late at night would be dangerous, guy or not."

"And how in the heaven could I be possessed enough to _agree_?" There were veins in Akira's eyeballs right then and Tsuna knew he was very lucky by the fact that look couldn't murder.

"Ah, you don't actually say so but how could I ask if you are practically unconscious?" God must be real because he had answered Tsuna's pray.

Akira snapped his hellishly vicious glare at Yamamoto, who involuntarily took a step back at the sheer mental force of the pink head, and the shinobi growled with unconcealed hatred. "You hypnotized me?

"Of course no—"

Akira accused. "You hit me to unconsciousness!"

"No wa—"

Horrified, the shinobi thundered. "How dare you drug me, bastard!"

"What are you talking about!" Though highly amused by the ridiculous look on the newcomer's face, Yamamoto heard this inner voice, which sounded suspiciously liked survival instinct (which he didn't know he owned until then), that told him to shove the crazy ticklish urge off or he wouldn't live to see the sun. So, be sensible for once, the baseball player explained casually. "Listen. It's true. I didn't do any of that. Just right after the door closed, you fainted."

"Impossible!"

"It's true, Akira Kun." Tsuna timidly confirmed, paling a bit under the incredulous stare of his cousin. "I think that's because you worked over your limit. After all, you are the most popular amongst the three of us and I would faint too if I had to serve such huge amount of customers."

'No, you'd be dead if you had to spend such huge amount of charka.' Inner mentally grumbled as recognition dawned on Akira.

Of course. Again, how could he forget how exhausted and charka-drained he was at last night? No wonder he was so dead to the world that his nervous system kinda shut down until now.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Akira declared shortly after, grabbing his client's hand and striding with determination out the room. He also pointedly ignored the concern protests of Yamamoto, the nervous squeaks of Tsuna and even shoved the old man out of him way. He was very impatient to leave the place that had dramatically scarred him for the rest of his life. Just the thoughts of yesterday night sent waves of disgust down his toe and back to his skull.

Frankly, Akira wasn't really sure if he could stay calm and collected if he was to face the sore reason that made him suffering from such disgrace.

"Wait, Akira! You forgot-"

The shinobi spun around, grasped the startled boy's collar and hissed. "If you don't want your friend's head being strung up by his intestine then don't stop me."

The pure fury that rolled off the shinobi liked thunderstorm must have the desired effect on the poor, innocent Tsuna because he quickly closed his gaping mouth and looked away, half paling, half blushing (which was kinda weird. Fear makes people blush? Inner wondered.) Tsuna stammered quite pathetically. "B-but what I mean is-"

"Just shut up." The deadpan whisper from Akira killed whatever words that going to emerged from his client's quivering mouth. Satisfied that he had got his companion partner under control, Akira straightened up and would have dragged the boy home, if he could move that was.

"Bloody hell." The shinobi breathed, nearly doubled over by what his eyes just presented him.

The quiet alarm before rung, now, loudly and insistently in his mind.

The shinobi bitterly wonder how he could be so stupid, so brainless, so careless, so fucking dim-witted to let his guard down in the middle of the street, where women was going to market, girls going to schools and ladies went to their workplace.

He was not wearing his mask!

This is a very serious life-death situation. Akira thought, trying to still himself as Inner frantically searched through the hazy mess namely, his memories from last night.

Where did he leave that stupid mask?

The shinobi wanted to tear his hair out but the fact that his movement might break the artificial peace he luckily had stopped him instead. It seems that the women in front of him were too entranced by his face that they forgot that they could move.

Well, what did he expect anyway? Even the kunoichis in his world would have forgotten they could use charka if they were to witness such beauty liked him. (Though, on the other hand, some seemed to have developed better charka level and fighting techniques after the chase they gave him. This was fantastic news for Tsunade but downright horrendous news for Akira)

_We are getting closer and closer to the hardcode level of narcissism, you know_? Inner pointed out in glee, before adding. _But who don't when they are as good looking as us? Mwhahahaha!_

_Why don't you shut up when you are required to?_ Akira sighed mentally, before planning on how to escape from the danger with both his virginity and his healthy mental intact. He was grateful that at least, Tsuna had a common sense, or good survival instinct, to stay silence and not alerting the horde of hormonal wolves in front of them.

BANG! (–Door slamming-) Akira twitched.

"GUYS!" Inner started to mumble her prayer.

"YOU. FORGOT. THE MASK!"

If there was a person Sakura wished to string up and torture to death that moment, it would be the asshole named Yamamoto.

Cold sweats broke out between the shinobi's temple the second he saw the threats in front of him flinched and then the dangerous gleams Akira was getting used to see (sadly) flared instantly in the eyes of the _ladies_ in front of him.

"Eh? It's early and there are this much customers?" The shinobi gritted his teeth as he heard the cheerful laugh behind him. "Well, I guess I can't hang out with you guys today then- Whoa!"

"He's lucky that Shinshou personally demanded that no harm is to be done to the client's friends and families." Akira muttered as he swung the paling Tsuna to his shoulder and dashed back to the door, passing the surprised Yamamoto. Snatching his mask and secured it tightly to his face, the shinobi flung himself to the window nearby, not give a damn that the whole glass shattered by the impact and sulkily regretting that he couldn't break the whole wall instead.

Swiftly climbing on the tree, Akira used the roof as the escaping path from the crowd of screaming females, who were shrieking at him to stop and let them _love_ him.

_I totally understand why most handsome guys are psychopaths._ Akira grimaced in mortification, not daring to look behind in case he did find some women who are entranced enough to throw caution to the wind and follow their new love anyway.

"W-what's the matter with them?" Akira glanced down to the trembling Tsuna, who, luckily, didn't find anything wrong with their way of traveling (on the roof tops) as long as they were to get rid of those over-crazed women.

"Hormones overload, I reckon."

"Do you think Yamamoto and his house will be alright?" Tsuna bit his lips worriedly.

"The money they gain from last night will be more than enough to fix whatever that accidentally be broken." Akira sulkily said.

Tsuna nodded. "So, is this why you always wear your mask?" The shorter boy asked as he leaned back to peek at their behind.

"More than accurate, dear Tsuna." Akira sighed. "Any sight of danger?"

"Fortunately, no." Tsuna relaxed against the shinobi's arm. "And to think that I used to envy you."

"I'm glad that you have finally realized how unsafe the situation I am in."

"Still, I bet that it must be nice to be so good looking. I mean, you're probably able have any girl you like." Tsuna muttered. "It's a good thing Kyoko Chan doesn't live near here."

Well, it's a bad thing that Akira is actually Sakura and wouldn't be able to have any guys she likes. Sakura would like to say this fact back to Tsuna but as she was a professional kunochi, Akira remained silent as he abruptly dropped his charge down the ground once he was sure they were safe.

"Ouch!" It's totally not the shinobi's fault that Tsuna owned the luck of a Devil and instead of landing liked usual people - on his sorry butt - it was his face that kissed the harsh floor.

Akira apologized with politeness. "I'm sorry."

"That's alright." Tsuna muttered to his indifferent cousin as he rubbed his ached nose. "Just remember to warn me before you drop me off the next time, please."

"Sure thing." Akira nodded, surveying the roof that he just landed on. "And I hope you know the way to get back home from here, Tsuna Kun."

"Eh? You are not leaving me here, right?" The shorter asked in panic, quickly grabbed on the taller's shirt sleeve.

Akira raised an eyebrow. "Why should I? I'm new here so of course I need you around. How else can I get back to your house?"

"Oh." Tsuna exhaled a soft sigh of relief, then, to Akira's bemusement, blazed a bright red color as he quickly detached his hand and took a few steps back to return his cousin's stolen private space. The brunette stuttered while awkwardly glancing around the quiet area. "Uhm, well then, let me see where we are."

_He seems to be used to people leaving him alone in strange places._ Sakura thought, watching her charge's back (who was walking to the edge for better view) with pity.

Tsuna didn't say anything about his fear and Sakura didn't know him long enough to have evidences to prove her belief either. However, from what Sakura had observed from Reborn so far, that evil infant could be the type that uses such method to torture, er, _train_ his student, aka Tsuna.

In a way, the method Reborn treated Tsuna kind of reminding her of Tsunade's brutal training style and for that, Sakura sympathized with her charge. She knew the pain of having a legendary sadist as a teacher.

But then, again, if she was to compare her mentor with what her teammates have, such as Orochimaru –the legendary pedophile or Jiraiya –the legendary pervert, Tsunade sounded just like a piece of cake.

Her silent thank to God for gifting her with such wonderful mentor was interrupted by a sharp ear-piercing shriek. The dreadful sound, to Akira's horror, belonged to none other than Tsuna.

Resisting the urge to delivering himself straight away to his charge by a simple jutsu, Akira dashed to the back of his charge while sending out waves of charka to search for threat. As the shinobi finally reached Tsuna, aside from the alarming unhealthy blood-draining face, Akira couldn't detect any sight of injuries or life-threatening attacks that could produce such a sound liked his charge just emitted.

"What's wrong, Ts-"

"We've gotta get the hell out of here right now, Akira!" The urgency seemed to be great enough for Tsuna to leave the horrific out of his cousin's name.

Gripping the hysteric Tsuna, who appeared to also suffer from a nearly heart-attack, Akira said forcefully. "You have to tell me why, Tsu-"

"No! We are running out of time, Akira!" Tsuna, surprisingly snapped back. "Now! This is so bad! So bad! You don't understand! We could die! Oh god! Let's go already!"

Forcing the shorter but definitely more than scared by his shoulder, Akira hold his ground as he grabbed Tsuna's face and twisted it around so emerald eyes finally met worried caramel gaze.

"Calm. Down." Using a much gentler but firmer tone, Akira commanded.

Sakura worked in a very stressful environment, namely emergency department of Konoha's hospital. While it's true that time is precious but if the one in charge, the dotor, couldn't understand what her nurse was trying to explain, all because of sheer anxiety, this would cause even further delaying in treating the patient. Stressing out never helps in solving anything and Sakura had learned this the hard way. So, as the experienced one in her career, despite her young age, Sakura usually needed to use this kind of tone to calm any freaked out newbie in the hospital.

Always, such method had proven to be very effective, as once stressed, the person would usually listen to the one that sounded and looked authorized.

The effect was immediate, as the shinobi had predicted. His charge started to breathe and stop trying to wiggling around in a weird dance that definitely not going to help him escape from whatever he was so scared of.

Once, Tsuna's eyes had looked clear enough to produce sensible answers and not incoherent babblings, Akira asked again. "Where are we-And don't freak out! Just answer me. Where. Are. We?"

Tsuna swallowed. His answer was shaky but audible enough for Akira to hear. "N-namimori Middle High."

"Good. Now, calmly tell me why we shouldn't be here."

"Because herbivores like you should not be in my territory in such unholy time."

Tsuna promptly fainted and Sakura suppressed a flinch.

During the time she had sent out her charka waves, they had alarmed her that a figure was approaching to her and Tsuna's direction with an inhuman speed. Due to this piece of information followed by a quick calculation, Sakura had decided that even with her charka induced speed, it wouldn't have been fast enough to haul both her and her charge's ass out of trouble. So, now that the option of flight had been snubbed, the only choice was to fight. Sakura had hoped that Tsuna, who was clearly a local here, would be able to tell her what the hell she was expected to fight.

Now that he was unconscious, Sakura had no choice but to go with the unknown. She hoped that whatever ability the person behind her has, it would not be too strong that Sakura would need to use _extreme_ violence.

_He was insanely fast_. Inner whispered not so helpfully. _And he didn't even use charka!_

Ignoring the hiss to run as fast as he could from Inner, Akira laid the unconscious form of his charge to a corner before turning to face the owner of the roof they were unwittingly stood on.

It's proven to be good timing because the shinobi barely had enough time to duck from the blow which cut several strands of pink hairs just due to its sheer air pressure. Before Akira had much time to hiss that such attack was purely dirty, a sidekick caught his head and with in a sec, the impact slammed the shinobi's body straight to the ground, not too gently, he might add.

If it was not thanked to the survival instinct of a shinobi that Sakura horned so sharply for many years, Akira might have meet Sakura's ancestor with the punch delivered from his attacker. Fortunately, regained enough sense to gracefully roll bodily away from the ruthless strike, Akira hopped up the ground and narrowed his eyes at the eerily crack on the floor where his head just have been.

_Doesn't the bastard know it's an ungentleman gesture to use violence against a lady? _Inner shrieked with fury.

_Well, we are not exactly appearing as a lady right now, you know? In addition, I doubt he would be nicer if he was to hit a girl, anyway._ Akira replied back dryly, swiping away the blood that was sputtering from the side of his forehead. The wound would have been severe enough to knock him out if it wasn't for the forehead protector Akira swore.

_So, my headband does have a purpose in battle after all._ Sakura thought with ironic humor.

"It's rude to attack a person without introducing yourself." Talking might give the shinobi some minutes to catch his breath and scheming a way to not only get way safely, but also be able to take Tsuna in the process.

"Herbivore," The boy, around Akira's age, hissed. "I will bite you to death."

"So much for a pleasant introduction." Already estimating the speed and strength this 'carnivore' might possess, the shinobi pumped more charka to his legs as he duck and dodge from the furious storms of blows. Akira tried again. "I know you want me dead but isn't it a bit more polite if my murderer is to explain what crime I commit."

Breaking away as one kick nearly shattering the shinobi's skull, Akira crouched in a defensive style, eying the emotionless figure in front of him warily. The 'Carnivore' was faster than Gai, that was for sure. Sadly, Sakura had never be able to win against her teacher's rival before, thus, decreasing the chance she might be able to escape this monster and not having any severe 'bite' during the process.

"What is your name, Herbivore?" 'Carnivore' commanded, cocking his head aside in what to appear as an innocent curiosity action. With his look (how Inner could still able to identify this monster as good looking was beyond Akira), it might have been easy for Sakura's heart to start melting with admiration. However, the horrible pain from Akira's head broke any pleasant desire Inner could mutter up.

"Akira." Sakura said while sending out several charka waves to detect a route to get pass the person in front. She needed to get Tsuna (who was behind the Carnivore's back) away with her as well. Reborn would chew her head and Tsunade would castrate Akira if the precious heir of Vongola was to have even a slight scratch on his toe!

"Don't lie to me." If possible, the hungry gleam in those onyx gazes blazed even brighter.

"I didn't." This is bad. No hole whatsoever.

"Akira sounds unnatural on your tongue. Unlike how Hibari rolls out from mine." The attacker explained smoothly, too smoothly for Akira's liking. This tone reminded Sakura strongly of Orochimaru and anything related to that snake **is** bad news.

"Indeed." The shinobi slowly straightened up. "But why should I be sincere to my foe?"

"Very cheeky, Herbivore." A chuckle from Hibari sent deadly chills down Akira's spine. "Unfortunately, I hate such trait in my prey." Another seductive smirk was given but Akira was wise enough to realize now that whatever this Hibari wanted from him, it would somehow involved blood and broken bones. That terrifying pleasant mask Hibari was adorning sent a sense of dread to Sakura's heart. It was how a predator would look before striking the final blow to end its target's life.

An artificial safety that lured the prey to false peace.

As Akira noticed with growing alarm that the muscles on Hibari's arms were slowly tightened, a discreet action but the shinobi was keen enough to detect anyway. This meant only one thing. The time had come and Tsunade be damned.

Sakura had never wanted to die, or murdered by the teeth of a psychopath nonetheless, so, against Akira's better judgment, she hauled her fist to the ground. Predictably enough, this impact was induced with just enough charka that shook the ground and tore the land with so much force, a mini valley appeared.

This new development, obviously, was not in Hibari's plan which momentarily stunned him, which, Sakura slyly, or desperately, used as the chance to dash pass him, grabbed the fainted Tsuna and jumped off the roof in one swift move.

What left was only a matter of speed now and if the vision of her death didn't inspire her to run fast enough, Sakura seriously didn't know what.

So much for her life motto: "Less enemies, more allies."

As Sakura was dashing toward the rising sun, wondering bitterly that what had she done in the past life to deserve such shitty life and shitty mission, a lone figure stood staring at the ground of his precious school's roof, or what's left of it anyway.

"Kyoya Sama!" His trusted right hand man rushed into view. "Oh God, Kyoya Sama! Are you alr-"

"Kusakabe." Hibari cut him off mid-way. "What did the baby want this morning?"

"Wh-" The look his boss was shooting him must be the most frightening glance he had ever seen during his short life span and the huge boy hysterically searched his memories for what his master was talking about. Baby? He must mean that infant who always wears a suit. "If my memories serve me correct, Reborn said that there will be a new student who is going to attend our school and that you, er, should excuse his strange appearance and-"

"Pink hair and wearing mask?"

"I'm not too sure, sir. Reborn didn't describe anything specifically." Kurosabe informed, while wondering what kind of creature that owned pink hair. "However, he did say that if you agree to not, er, punish this new student, he will willingly build a new wing for our academy, without any charge and even add unlimited amount of cash to our school's financial department."

"A very appealing deal."

"Should I call him back right now to inform the good news?"

"I didn't say I accept."

Kusakabe glanced up in surprised. His fluttered confusion must amuse his boss because there was a low chuckle before a command was announced. "Search this town for a herbivore who has pink hair and wearing a mask. I expect this task to be completed without any fault or delay, Kusakabe. Within 3 days from now."

The subordinate gulped nervously, eying the shadow of his master. "May I ask a question?"

"Be quick." A yawn was heard.

"Does this peculiar person, by any chance, relating to this roof's damage?" Kurosabe peeked at his master.

"Yes." The subordinate shuddered in fear at the smirk on his master's face. There is nothing more frightening than that excited gleam on Hibari's eyes. "And the herbivore will pay. Dearly for his sin."

Kusakabe truly, sincerely pities the prey that his master had set his eyes on.

It was either death or hell for such victim.

And it would be either death or hell for _him_ if Kusakabe was not be able captured whoever his master want. This, also showed clearly in Hibari's eyes.

* * *

_Ku fu fu fu. Isn't this turn of event interesting?_

"Certainly." A girl perched on a building lowered her binocular. "But is this person a good or bad news, Mukuro Sama?"

_~Hm~ I wonder the same thing as well, my dear Chrome._

* * *

"Brother? Why are you staring at the sky?"

"Kyoko Chan." Said brother turned to his sister, his eyes sparkled with life and his mouth formed a wide grin. "I saw a ninja!"

* * *

A/N: I wrote a whole paragraph for you readers. However, my internet did a lovely job and deleted it all. Well, to sum up what I was to say:

Thank you for your patience. I'm impressed that anyone could still follow this story. I hope the wait worthes it.

For those who reviewed, I do take your advices seriously so thank you for your support. Your words inspire my writting speed. In fact, I finished this chapter after rereading the reviews I got.

Well, hope you enjoy this chapter. I will try to write the net one as soon as possible. See ya.


	9. Chapter 9: A Fabulous Day

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Warning: Curses, swears and generally dirty languages. Oh, grammar mistakes as well. I seriously need a **beta-reader**. Anyone's interested?

A/N: For those who are waiting for "The promised world", I'm sorry that I haven't been able to finish the new chapter. I will try my best, but for some reasons, I had a lot of inspirations for "Half-kunoichi" and wouldn't it be a waste if I can't write those ideas down? Anyway, sorry for fans of Prussia, Sakura is gaining my favor lately. But don't worry, Prussia will come back soon.

Alright. Hope people enjoy this.

**.**

**.**

It was past noon when Akira stumbled into Tsuna's house with the unconscious owner draped over his shoulder. Luckily, he was greeted with silence and peace. May be Nana had gone out to shopping with I-pin and Lambo. The house was oddly lonely for some reasons but Akira was not going to complain. Sakura wasn't a skilled liar (Ok, may be she is. But to master such trait was not a thing she took pride in, despite its importance in her career.) and she would hate to build up a story reasonable enough for a mother as protective as Nana. Especially, not with the condition Akira was in (dried blood tainted white shirt and even spilled into Tsuna's clothes). Sakura might have a decent amount of charka to heal her painful wounds, but she didn't have enough time or energy to find a way to clean things up before both her and her charge reached home.

Frankly, Sakura was weary and drained to the bones. She wanted absolutely nothing but a steamy bath and a comfortable bed an-

"TENTHHHH!"

But when did she ever get what she wanted?

The picture of her, blissfully disappeared under layers of blankets, freshly bathed and clean and warm, slipped away, only to be replaced with the figure of a livid Gokudera (which she might add, no where as pleasant as the previous image) What have she done? Sakura wondered with exasperation. It's like everything and everyone she met today either wanted to molest or bite her to death, or, in the case of the silver head before her, beat her into a bloody pulp.

Was today some sort of weird festival or freaky traditional event that Tsuna forgot to inform her?

"Hello, Gokudera San. What are you doing here?" Akira asked with fake calmness.

"I will fucking bomb you! How dare you harm my boss? Release Tenth right now!" Running from the top of the stairs, the Italian yelled angrily.

It was only then that Sakura remembered Tsuna was still soundly asleep in her arm and from Gokudera's overprotective view, it must look like she had been the one to drug the shorter and was going to take advantages of him.

_Tsuna_? Inner crunched her face up in disgust. _Nuh-uh. He's totally not our type!_

Sakura rolled her eyes. As if she would take advantage of any one while they're unconscious, hot or not. That's just beneath a kunoichi's pride. Though, to the horny Inner, whose presence, somehow, grew exceptionally stronger since her arrival here, such opportunity would not be wasted.

But the disturbing fact that one of these days, Inner would make Sakura become a serial rapist, was pushed aside. She needed to focus. Blood loss made Sakura feel light-headed and such symptom could not be good. What if Inner broke free from Sakura's control?

Potential talent or not, Tsunade would skin her alive if Reborn report one of Konoha's shinobi just raped his charge's friend.

As she watched her fellow guardian stormed down the stairs, Sakura decided she had had enough of fight and blood and gore (not that Inner would mind a steamy wrestle with that delicious body). The kunoichi touched her charge's temple, discreetly sending an invisible charka thread to wake her client up (not a good thing for Tsuna's brain but she was too tired to care now).

"What happened? Why is Tenth with you? What the-? Why is he unconscious?" Gokudera snatched his boss back, just in time for Sakura to finish her jutsu. The kunoichi frowned. The storm guardian might not know she was using a delicately risky healing technique but his action was just plain rude and not to mention, extremely dangerous. If Sakura wasn't such a skilled medic, Tsuna would have to live the rest of his life in coma.

"Just relax. And next time, you can ask me nicely." Akira scolded, scowling at Gokudera. "Not like I'm kidnapping him or something. Anyway, if you are so persistent in holding him, at least, do it properly, please."

Gokudera scoffed. As if he needed to be told. Though, the guardian shifted his boss so the boy's head was against his chest, instead of craning in an almost uncomfortable position against the floor. Honestly, he didn't mean to put that much energy in his hands, thus, the accidental crash between Tsuna's head and the wall - because he swung the boy back a bit too hard - was by bad luck. Or the freak before him, Gokudera thought. If Akira's grip on Tsuna was tighter, like he expected, then the growing bruise on his boss's head would not even be there in the first place!

"Don't get off topic!" Gokudera snapped. "Where did you take Tenth to? He's all pale and sick and fuck, I will ki-"

"No need to freak out, dude. His body coped with great shock by black-out." Akira massaged his tempers. "But he should snap out of it in a few seconds. Chill, ok? Why don't you bring him to the sofa and get him a cup of water? That way is totally more constructive that yelling my ears off."

The storm guardian growled, getting more worked up at the disapproval in the other's eyes. Hell, if anyone was to feel displeased, it should be him! "I don't give a damn that you are Tenth's relative! You must be over your head if you think any bastard can order me around without me shoving that fridge up his ass! Just wait till I get Tenth to bed and-"

"Urg. My head." The weak groan from Tsuna halted his right-handed man from the cascade of ear-shattering swearing. "Gokudera Kun?"

"Tenth." Akira would have admired the sudden tenderness the handsome Italian's face adopted, that was, if the shinobi was not too tired, too offended and utterly desperate for a quick nap instead of facing a dumbass, whose temper almost rivaled Sakura's mentor (and that saying a lot!).

"My head hurts." Tsuna whimpered, nursing the side of his head as he steadied himself on his feet. Sakura felt a tad of guilt resurfaced from the mess of rage inside her mind. She had hastily left the boy's nervous system without any pain-relief charka, coupled with the earlier accident, where Tsuna's head had crashed against the wall, well, the kunoichi could only image how horrendous the headache Tsuna was suffering right now.

Sighing sadly at how little charka she had left, Sakura reached over, ignoring the low growl from Gokudera as she ran a hand gently through Tsuna's hair, applying soothing charka to the scalp as she went. It must be working, not that Sakura expected any other way around, as Tsuna's gloomy frown disappeared quickly, leaving behind a dazed, almost contented smile.

There was a soft sigh. Then, when Sakura withdrew her hand, another sigh was heard. Only Gokudera noticed the differences in them, and for that, he suddenly felt annoyed.

"Want a quick snack before Auntie got home, Tsuna Kun?" Akira asked, already brushing passed Tsuna and Gokudera to the kitchen. Running and fighting and healing took a lot of energy, coupled with the fact that she had created a crack that was 10 feet long and 3 feet wide, it was only normal that Sakura was possibly starving. If she couldn't have her bath and bed, at least, a meal should be in place!

"Oi! I haven't finished with you yet!" The half-bred Italian shouted at the retreating back. "Get back here, Bubble Gum!"

_B-bubble Gum? _

Sakura tempted to curse but Akira took over with his rational mind. The shinobi replied in an polite tone and forced grin, which must come out at a pained grimace. "Would you like something to eat as well, Gokudera San? I prefer to have something warm while we are conversing."

_What's the deal?_ Inner muttered_. You are grossing me out with that fake smile. _

_Shut your trap_. Sakura thought, observing the slightly calmer Gokudera. _Your rubbish advices only messed thing up worse than it already is._ _You can shove whatever you got up your non-existed butt because I won't trust you anymore. Not after the Hibari ruckus._

_Oh, if I didn't come up with such brilliant idea,_ Inner pointed out at the accusation tone of her Outer, _we would still be stuck on that roof, with that bloody sadist and his god damned tonfa, you ungrateful git!_

_We should have used smoke bomb instead_. Akira chimed in for the first time. _It's less risky than revealing our true strength to a dangerous enemy._

_And why didn't you bother coming up with such awesome scheme while we were there?_ Inner glared back, though how that 'girl' did that to Akira while both of them were still inside Sakura's mind was beyond the kunoichi. _You couldn't even come up with a good enough insult, you gutless bastard. Shove off!_

_I would have supervised our Outer._ Akira said with dignity. _If only Sakura didn't have the tendency to act before she thinks._

Before the said kunoichi could come up with anything to deny such ridiculous statement, (from inside her minds as well!), Gokudera had snapped her back to reality.

Literally.

By a bitch-slap in the face.

Oh, no, he totally didn't just…

"See, Tenth? He's back from his stupid daydream." Gokudera looked smug, cheerfully informed his stunned boss, whose eyes grew in size as his cousin immediately retailed with a punch square to his friend's nose.

"See, Tsuna Kun?" Emerald eyes darkened with blood-lust at the Tenth Boss of Vongola, whose gulp was quite loud against the silence in the room. "I was right. He is a fucking _asshole_."

Damned peace and legal law.

Sakura is going to murder the jerk.

**.**

**.**

Tsuna wasn't sure how he ended waking up under the murderous face of Gokudera and then 5 minutes later, found himself flying through the air and crashing into the glass door of his kitchen. He didn't understand why, one minute, he was trying to smooth the fight between Gokudera and his cousin, the next, some one had accidentally punched him in the shin.

Well, Tsuna should have anticipated this, anyway, knowing his nasty luck.

He could hear the obnoxious sound of glass being shattered, the screeching of wind and his shrilling yelp mingled and vibrated like a wall of white noise. In a heart beat, when he knew he was going to crash into a tree and broke at least 3 different ribs, the Vongola Boss could only think of one thing.

The skin where Akira's fingers brushed pass was still tingled.

May be after so many bullets to the head, death threats from Hibari, creative murder attempts, or accidents, from his enemies/ friends/ family, Tsuna didn't feel like he fears death anymore. At least, not the extend he used to. He knew Fate was best friend with Reborn and because his tutor is a sadist at heart, Tsuna would not likely to escape from his future so easily with just a mere death. Anyway, the point is, no, he didn't feel anything remotely like worry about the pains he's going to suffer (He's already too used to them).

In fact,Tsuna's only aware of his heated cheeks, which still couldn't cool down for at least 10 minutes already. He didn't know why he felt this strange sensation in his tummy, as he was sure, he didn't have insects for dinner last night. However, even as his back slammed against a solid surface, Tsuna still hadn't figured out the reason.

And he was eternally grateful that he had managed to learn a way to block his thoughts from Mukuro after the battle with Xanxus (In fact, from Fuuta's ranking, he could defeat any of his guardian with his current power. But like hell he would let anyone know that unnecessary piece of information. He hates injuring others, especially his own family, even Hibari is included). Anyway, Tsuna was positive his life was troublesome enough as it was, without his sexuality reference in the way.

"Ciao, little brother." An Italian accented voice said and Tsuna snapped his squeezed eyes opened with shock. So that's why there was no pain he had felt so far.

"Dino San!" Tsuna gasped. The gratefulness and joy at seeing his foster brother dismissed the earlier confusion. It's good that Dino brought his subordinates, or else, they both would have ended up in the hospital now. As Tsuna's eyes searched around for sight of Romario to thank him for being there, strangely, he couldn't found the bulky body guard. Even when he returned his gaze to his cousin and Gokudera, Tsuna still couldn't find the sight of Dino's subordinates. May be they were just hiding somewhere?

His wonder at why Romario would do so was interrupted by his best friend and his self-declared right-hand man.

"Look at what you've done, you fucking pink haired freak?" Came the thunderous holler. "I will bomb your ass-"

"Enough." Apparently, his most loyal guardian was more obedient toward Reborn than himself. Though, relief that the fight, which would surely blow his rooftop off, was stopped in time, Tsuna fidgeted nervously under the glare from his infant tutor. Reborn did tell him to be stricter with his subordinates, consider his future rank, but Tsuna didn't think of Gokudera as anything but a dear friend, thus, making such command from his tutor impossible to complete. (Beside, he was absolutely certain he would be dead if he dared to be 'strict' with his Cloud guardian.) The infant stood on the fence, just beside from Dino and Tsuna as he asked. "What's going on here?"

"Reborn Sama! Please let me kick this Burble Gum's ass! He dares to attack Tenth!" Gokudera shouted, face red with anger. Tsuna was surprised that his hot-tempered friend could still restrain himself until now. Usually, the person who committed such insolence sin (Gokudera's words), like Akira just accidentally did, would still not be in 1 piece. Was his love for peace finally rub off on his self-appointed right-hand man? Or, the future mafia boss noticed with alarm, the bomber couldn't successfully implant any damage at all.

Gokudera might be vulgar, social inept and a totally lunatic overprotective cynic, but Tsuna knew his storm guardian was not weak. Gokudera had proven in more than one occasion how powerful and downright destructive he could be when his precious boss was involved (a thing, until this day, Tsuna still had mixed feeling for). So, the future Vongola boss was more than impressed to see his best friend and best protector couldn't be fast enough to light a dynamite before it was either snubbed or slice in half by Akira, who was only using his bare fingers and nails.

At that moment, abruptly, Tsuna flashed back to the reason why he blacked out in the first place. What had happened to Hibari? And how could both of them escaped unscathed? Did Hibari pity them? No, it couldn't be. His cloud guardian must have never heard of the concept of kindness, nonetheless mercy. Could Hibari be defeated? Impossible! So, how was they here? Instead of the hospital? Too many questions were buzzling in Tsuna's head. But one thing he was sure, as the shortest watched his cousin gracefully ducked a jab from Gokudera, Akira was not normal.

Or not as ordinary as Tsuna had believed him to be.

"You both can stop now." The quarrel, which included both verbal and physical version, halted, even if Gokudera reluctantly did so. It never failed to amaze Tsuna, every single time, how Reborn, in all his babyish and chubby glory, could still be so authorized over men who were triple his size. "We have a guest here and look at your foolish actions. You are shaming our family."

Gokudera looked guilty, hanging his head in shame, while Akira diverted his eyes, though the pink head's posture was still rigid with fury. It was a bit strange, Tsuna thought. How Reborn said 'our' family while scolding the two. He didn't think Akira was a member of his family. In fact…

Wait!

Tsuna suddenly remembered that his cousin didn't know a thing about mafia or Vongola, at all. At least, the pink head hadn't said he did. This is bad, the shortest panicked. He needed to change the topic now! It would not do if he was to drag Akira, though strange and violent as he was, to the same hellish path Tsuna was currently stuck in.

The brunette was going to open his mouth to comment on the weather, or something general and non-Mafia/Vongola stuffs, when Reborn suddenly whacked him with his gigantic fan.

"Ouch!" Tsuna cried, a bit distracted as he heard Dino whined along side with him. The Cavallone boss must have his head assaulted accidentally. Though, Tsuna thought, Reborn would never do anything without plan and coupled with his teacher's brutal streak, such attack Dino received, could hardly be perceived as a _mistake_.

But why did Reborn hit Dino San? Tsuna wondered but quickly focused at the lethal voice of his tutor.

"Shame on you, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn reprimanded with his poker face, which meant his usual big eyes and cute smile expression. "As the head of Vongola family-"

"Shut up, Reborn." Tsuna hissed in nervousness, glancing at the still angry Akira, who, hopefully, hadn't heard what the infant had said. When Reborn beamed (with teeth and all!) and looked ready to shot him with the real bullet, the brunette quickly defended himself. "Wait! I didn't mean it as you should shut up, though in a way, sometimes, your complaining is annoy-Hieee! No! I'm joking! I mean I'm just worry that Akira Kun might find out about, well,…" Tsuna hesisted. " _us, _you know?"

"_Us_?" Dino repeated incredulously, glancing between them with unease. "I didn't know you are into pedophilism, little brother!"

Reborn shook his head and struck his ex-student on the head. Hard. Honestly, Dino would never grow up. The infant thought as he explained. "How many times I need to say this to get it into your thick head? I'm _way_ older than you, Baka Dino. You should not judge one by their appearance."

"So, you are a pedophile?" Dino gaped. "My teacher is a pedophile! Yuck-Argh! Not the face, Reborn! It's my life!"

"I may have successfully train you into a good enough fighter." Reborn pulled his hat down, shadowing his eyes as the Vongola boss tried to tend to the whining Dino, who, for some reasons, kept peeking at Gokudera's direction. "But you lack common senses, Baka Dino." The infant said with unmoving calmness, sparkles blooming around him. "Age doesn't matter in love."

Tsuna was inclined to agree, until, he remembered whose _romance_ all of them were discussing about.

"Hang on! You correct him on the wrong thing, Reborn!" Tsuna couldn't believe how insane the people around him were. "I mean us, as in _our_ family, the Vongola, you know? Not as in _that_ kind of us!" The Vongola Boss cried in embarrassment.

Reborn was tempted to smack his second student for his insolence. Reborn is never wrong. But he mused over what his student said and asked. "Would you mind explaining why he shouldn't know about," at this, the infant carefully selected a better term, "our relationship?"

"I shouldn't know about what?" Akira, who, along with Gokudera, had walked closer to the trio, though the distance between them should be enough to fit 5 persons, asked in curiosity, before bemused amusement took over his bright eyes. "Don't tell me… you swing that way, don't you, Tsuna?"

"No!" Tsuna cried in horror.

"But you two are always together." Akira pointed out.

"Because he's my private tutor! Of course, we need to be close!"

"See? Exactly my point." His cousin smiled teasingly.

Tsuna willed his rushing heart to calm down as he growled, which came out as a pathetic squeak in his high-pitched tone. "You got in all wrong, Akira!"

"Don't worry, Tenth. I trust you." Gokudera, ever the faithful friend, gave his surprised and relief boss a thumb up. "Though, Reborn Sama is a little small in size, his wisdom and experiences make it up. Though my sister won't be very pleased, but I'm certain that I could protect you against her! My faith in your happy ending will never waver! In fact, having a little boy as lover mig-"

"You can stop now, Gokudera." Tsuna cut in, finally overloaded with bullshits. He might be compassionate and generous to the point of fault, but when his straight reputation was at stake (what if Kyoko heard this awful rumor?); Tsuna wouldn't be hesitated in defending himself, even if it meant brutal force.

Honestly. How could they think up such craziness? Him and Reborn? May be in ten years. Crash that. Twenty years wouldn't be enough! He addressed his rare serious gaze at Akira. "There is nothing between us. Nothing! Reborn is just a tutor my father sent to train me, because he's too much of a sucker to do it. Come on." Tsuna sighed at this, automatically returned to his usual sulks. "Who are they kidding? Xanxus is insane so his wish to become one is easy to underst satnd but me? I don't even want to associate with the Vongola family in the first place, nonetheless to become their boss an-"

Snapping his hands to cover his mouth, Tsuna groaned mentally.

Did he just say what he thought he did?

By the gleeful smirk on Reborn's mean face, yes, he did.

How could he be so stupid? Oh man, he just had to screw up everything! And to think, Reborn thought he was potentially strong enough to gain the title of Decimo. However, when noticing the indifference in Akira's face, Tsuna perked up hopefully.

May be he could save the situation? May be Akira was in fact, just as clueless as Yamamoto? May be, despite that intelligent look, his cousin was just as hopeless as Ryohei? Putting on an innocent face (why couldn't his eyes and mouths stay stilled!) Tsuna coughed and shook his head. "No. Wait. Er…Er-I-I mean I'm totally not forced to become a Boss of some mafia family or something! Seriously, I—um, yeah, so…"

The brunette wished Reborn had taught him burrow instead of Vongola mannerism. Dino was chocking on his spits. Reborn was shaking in a corner, no doubt, with laughter, while Akira himself, looked blank. Or, at least, Tsuna guessed so, as the mask had hid half of his cousin's face, leaving his emerald eyes, which framed with thick lashes, bored intensely into Tsuna's flushing face.

"Of course!" As if hearing his silent desperate plea, Gokudera came to the rescues with a straight, devoted face. "How could Tenth involve in some mafia family? That's totally remarkable as a joke, Tenth!"

May be Gokudera is going to be his trusted right-hand man, after all. Tsuna gazed at his best friend in admiration, amazed but pleased at the sudden-developed mind-reading skill of his storm guardian.

"Wait. He's not in some mafia family?" Akira looked puzzled.

"No, duh!" Tsuna smiled at the convinced tone of Gokudera. Who knows the bomber could be such a great liar?

"He's the freaking Tenth generation Boss of the prestigious Vongola family!" The silver head shouted and Tsuna's chin touched the ground. Blissfully unaware of his friend's dislocated jaw, Gokudera continued with fond enthusiasm. "He's the future head of the most powerful and most influential underground organization! Some mafia family? Who do you think my Tent-"

"Gokudera, you idiot!" Tsuna shrieked, covering his dense friend's mouth with a firm grip, although, unfortunately, not in time to prevent any secret being spilled.

"You haven't told him." Akira, strangely, was not in any doubt or major emotional break down to hear this news. In fact, he looked plain amused.

"Not yet." Reborn replied, still giggled quite merciless at the general stupidity of his student and his student's subordinate.

"Is such information confidential?" His cousin asked.

"No." Reborn smirked. "But what the fun in telling him so soon? Mystery is a delicious spice for life after all."

Now, it was Tsuna, who was in confusion. What's going on? He glanced with suspicion from the amused Akira to Reborn, who was wearing that expression - which Tsuna knew so well – that meant nothing good was to happen soon.

But before the brunette could be able to clear the doubt that was growing in the pit of his guts, Dino suddenly stepped forward (to be honest, the Vongola members had forgotten the poor man was still there), and did an action that was, in absolutely no freaking way, predictable.

Dino kissed Akira's hand.

And the tone the elder blond was using was hardly anywhere near casual. "How are you, _Mio_ _caro_? You are very, very beautiful." Tsuna and Gokudera never, ever thought, the clumsy, childish boss of the Cavallone family, could utter such… _lines._ (The Storm guardian even banged his head to the tree nearby, just to make sure he wasn't in some kind of twisted, not to mention grossed, nightmare.)

Inner had every right to melt into a puddle of goo with hearts alighted in her eyes, actually, in everywhere and every place. While Konoha was famous for its fine shinobis and kunoichies, it was not a popular area for born romantic men (good-looking, yes, but definitely not romantic. In fact, more like lunatic ones). To be fair, one in a while, if a woman looked hard enough, or squinted long enough, she could actually find a decent passionate man and Sakura was one of those lucky girls, who didn't have to do a thing and over-adoring men still seek her out. However, Lee was not particular high in the list of suitable men for Sakura Haruno, partly, because of his green spandex, partly, because Sakura refused to associate herself with anyone owning such _killer_ (literally!) eyebrows.

So, image the kunoichi's astonishment when she heard a flirty line from a very gorgeous man whose eyebrows were decent and not wearing anything close to green, nonetheless spandex!

Too shell-shocked, Sakura let her guard down enough that the Italian blond could slyly pulled her mask down. Once her face was exposed, Sakura was positive she saw sparkles danced in those dark chocolate orbs.

Titled her head, cupping her chin in which a position any woman would faint for (Inner already did), Dino purred in a velvet smooth tone. "Indeed, I'm very wrong. You're more than beauty of life itself." At this, he raised his fingers to caress the frozen pink head's face and gently brushed the side of her hair, a gesture, which no doubt, would make any girl swoon and declared their loves for him. "You are the sunshine. The glorious moon. A shinning star amidst the dullness of night sky. Will you be mine, mio caro?"

Inner was more than eager to yell: Take me now! However, Sakura was not.

Sure, she was flattered and more than captivated with this hot stranger, who, for some reasons, wanted her. However, as Sakura, like most other women, started to experience the delicious heats whenever one to be near such sexy man, the kunoichi noticed a part of her – and which should not be found anywhere in a normal feminine body - twitched.

It was only then that the whole picture slammed back to Sakura.

_He, or Akira,_ was getting arousal.

By another _**man**_. (And Sakura repeated: a healthy biological MAN!)

_Gosh, gimme a break_. Sakura muttered, ignoring harshly the scene of male on male action inner was shamelessly drooling at. _After what feels like centuries, finally, a decent man shows up and then, he turns out to be a god damned homo. I'm __**so**__ lucky!_

As the fluttering butterflies in Sakura's stomach transformed into an army of seagulls that were more than eager to escape from the cell which were concealing them, Dino smiled at the darkening flush - which was in no way remotely associated with pleasant emotions - on the other's face. He snaked a hand around Akira's _toned_ waist, another hands trailed down _his_ hair, then the _shinobi's _chest. The Italian breathed. "And the answer, _mio caro_?"

Even if Akira was more than willingly to punch a hole through the disgusting homo's face, Sakura held her temper. She reminded herself that she was under the Sexy no jutsu, which meant, she was more attractive, which, could mean, this stranger, whom Tsuna called Dino, was mistaking Akira for a girl.

_But if he did_, Akira commented sarcastically, _then we must be one hell of a muscular tomboy_.

" Cut it out! My reply is: Hell! No! Leave me alone, you faggot!" The shinobi snapped, trying and failing to wiggling his way out of the painfully close proximity with a derange, though handsome, man.

"And to my greatest regret, may I know why?" Dino's face had grumbled to be replaced with a crestfallen heart-broken look. Even if Sakura's resolve broke at the first sight of those terrible puppy eyes, Akira was not giving in.

_**He**_ refused to be gay.

Akira yelled "Because, in case your thick head hasn't realized, which you clearly haven't, I'm a man, you meathead!"

Dino blinked. "So?"

_The pervert is a homo._ Sakura concluded in pity while Akira was getting more and more vexed by the fact that Dino was bending too low for anyone's liking!

"You're pissing me off! Shanaro! I'll give you 3 seconds to get your paws off my butt, you creep!" The shinobi shouted. "Start from now! One! Tw-! Hey! Get away from me! I mean it, fag!"

"You are going to be one of us." Dino murmured, as if getting more turned on by the resistance Akira was putting up.

"No way in the hell I'm one of you! I'm straight, damned it!" Akira tried to expain, but his words fell into deaf ears. The Italian man, completely ignored the tantrum the shinobi was throwing in his arms, dreamily lowered his head in an angle that made it's harder and harder for Sakura to evade.

Hell, the perverted bastard just had to be bloody strong and Sakura's charka bank was absolutely drained from the earlier fights (with both Hibari and Gokudera being the cause) and Gosh!

Dino's face was just inches away!

"Tsuna Sawada! Get your ass over here and help m-" Finally in a dead corner, Akira screamed desperately as he glanced to the right and if this was a twisted comedy or cartoonish world, his eyeballs would have budged out from their respectable sockets.

Reborn had just shot a bullet.

At Dino's direction, which - Sakura fearfully recognized - was also **hers**.

_Yep, a fucking fabulous day._ Akira muttered.

**.**

**.**

Translation:

Mio Caro: My dear.

**.**

**.**

A/N: I'm happy that I can finally get this idea out of my head. Dino was not supposed to play such a big role, but somehow, he did. Hope, you like the chapter. Also, for those who were thinking Dino was extremely OOC, he did have a reason for his action. Keep in mind that I do say romance is a long way to go. I'm not going to break that. Hope you have enough hints.

Anyway, thanks for reading. The reviews, once again, were what pushing me to write this chapie. Thanks a bunch for those who reviewed!

**Also, I'm thinking of getting a beta reader, who can fix my poor excuse of grammar. I'm not picky, just desperate in need for someone to correct my mistakes. PM me if you are interested. **

Alright, see ya!


End file.
